Cherry Blossom Child
by Imaginary Girl Of Sapphire
Summary: A little five year old girl-who cannot remember her past-is found by KaienCross, and brought to live with him and Zero. She finds herself feeling at home with them, but is struggling to remember her lost past. However, something inside her is telling her it is a past that she shouldn't remember. Rated T because of slight future horror.
1. Chapter 1: Found

Chapter 1:Found

This is my first story ever! I'm excited, and I hope I can get some reviews! Well if you have anything you don't like in this story please go easy. other than that time for the story!

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

**Sakura's POV**

I can't remember how I got here, but I do know that I feel tired. Everything feels like it's going to fall right on top of me. My light clothing isn't helping me against the cold spring rain, and I'm only five so I can't go inside somewhere alone. Every inch of my small body is cold, and I can't get myself warm. My green eyes are trying to look through my dark orange hair, that's been plastered to my face by the thick water drops. I'm so cold, but I'm mostly tired, so I collapse to the wet cement floor. Everything around me was spinning, and I couldn't get it back to normal.

How did I get here? I can't remember. It feels like a dream, I feel like if I think hard enough I'll be able to remember something, but then my mind goes blank. I don't know anything, not even my own name, all I know is how to speak, write, read, and other simple things. Even if I understand the basics, I still would rather know more about my life.

I felt myself being pulled into a dark slumber, but before my eyelids hide the world around me I saw a shadow loom over me. I looked up to see a tall man with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore a pair of foggy glasses, and a dark brown over coat.

I couldn't see his eyes through his glasses, so I wasn't sure if he was looking at me or just something near me. I realized it was me when he bent over to pick my small figure in his warm arms. He looked down at me, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking because his glasses covered his eyes. He then raised the umbrella he had to cover the both of us from the rain. "Where's your family? Are they somewhere around here?" It was hard to hear over the sound of the falling rain, but I understood the question.

"I don't know." My voice was too small for even me to hear, and my eyes started to get heavy from using up my last energy to talk. It wasn't something smart to do, but I fell asleep in the arms of a stranger.


	2. Chapter 2:Oto-san

Chapter 2:Oto-san

Now it's ch.2! I'm really getting into this story~! Well enjoy!

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

**Sakura's POV**

I could feel a soft surface under me, and I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on a bed. "Oh, you're awake! That's so good I was worried you were hurt." I turned to see a man, and I slowly remembered that I saw him before I passed out in his arms. He seemed to have this playful aura, and it felt nice.

I looked around to see that I was in a small room, with wallpaper of light green. I looked back to the smiling man. "Thank you, sir." I say simply.

He just waved his hand at me with a smile. "Don't mention it. I mean I couldn't just let a little girl stay in the rain. Oh, by the way, what's your name? I need to know so I could send in a report, and your Oka-san and Oto-san could find you."

Name? I thought for a minute to try and remember, but alas I couldn't remember a thing. "I'm sorry, but I can't remember. In fact I don't even know who my Oka-san and Oto-san are. The last thing I could remember is being on that street." I say simply, and not worried at all about this man's intentions.

He looked taken back, but not quite surprised. "Is that so?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, but then it was replaced by a flowery man. "Then how about I'll be your Oto-san until we find your real one?" He asked cheerfully.

He looked very happy, and I didn't mind having someone I could call a family. "Ok." I said it in a normal manner, but it made him so happy, and saying he had a new cute daughter. I was about to push the blanket off of me when I felt a tingly in my nose. "Achooo." I saw a box of tissues, and blew my nose in it.

"You got a little cold, huh?" He said in a more serious tone. He took my tissue, and threw it in a bin at the far corner.

I put my hand over my forehead. It's hot, but thankfully it wasn't enough to be a fever. The man sat back down on the chair by my bed. "I'm just starting to get one, but if I start healing now I should be over it overnight." I lay back down.

Then I hear a small chuckle come from the man. "I see, aren't you a smart child?" He looked at me with sparkling eyes.

This man is very weird, but-in a way-it's nice to have someone happy around. "Mister, how should I address you?" He helped me greatly, so I should know his name in order to thank him more properly.

He just chuckled. "Aren't you formal? My name is Kain Cross, but you can call me Oto-san. Come on say it." He said in an encouraging tone, so I just did as asked of me.

"Oto-san." Once again, even though I say it normal manner he goes on about how cute I am. He even started to hug me, but I didn't mind that much it was just a little too tight.

Then he slightly jumped. "Oh, I'll be right back. I just have to get you some medicine for that cold of yours." He left the room to get the medicine. After a few second I heard a door far away open. "Zero, how was your day?" So, there're more people living in this house. That's nice, but this Zero person didn't reply. All I heard was a low grunt.

I just laid back wondering when Oto-san would come back with the medicine. I let my eyes wonder around the room. I looked for every crack, scratch, bump, and then something silver caught my eyes, and it looked like it was in a duffle bag. I know that I wasn't healed yet, but the thing interested me. I slowly pushed the blanket off, and when I felt the soft carpet floor under my feet I walked to the grey bag. I spread the two opening apart, and I was a little surprised to see that it was a silver gun.

It was weird, part of me believed that not once had I laid eyes on a gun, but another part of me found it familiar. I felt like the name of it was stuck in my throat, but it was being blocked from my mind by something. I fought this unknown force, it hurt but I wanted to know what it was hiding. I felt the thing start to cripple until there was a crack in it big enough to let the name I searched for come to mind. It slowly went to my mind, it was still being blocked by a desperate thing in my mind, but soon I remembered the name. "Bloody Rose."

As the words slipped through my mouth I heard the creek of a door's hinges. I looked behind me, expecting to see Oto-san, but instead saw a younger man. He had hair as silver as the Bloody Rose-that I found in my hands- and his eyes were a very light purple-that were coated with confusion. He was wearing a pair of jeans, along with a grey shirt. Once again, something about this boy was familiar, but something was blocking me from remembering. Even if I did fight it though, I know that this barrier is much thicker and harder to break.

As I looked up at him with searching eyes, he looked at me like if it was impossible for me to be here. "Who are you?" He asked in a demanding tone that, like his face, was so familiar.

It took me a moment to realize that he had asked me a question. "I don't know who I am." Somehow it seemed to shock him more to hear me say that. I slightly tilted my head to the side, and found that I was confused about the way he was looking at me.

That's when Oto-san walked in, and instead of thinking of the boy in the room, he gave me a worried look. "You shouldn't be getting out of bed. Look I have the medicine right here." He lifted the bottle to prove that it was there.

I looked at him for a while before realizing that he was gone to get the medicine for my slight cold. "I'm sorry." I say before placing the gun back into the bag, and started walking to the bed.

While I was cuddling myself in I looked over to the two men. "Why is there a little girl here?" The silver hair man asked Oto-san, but Oto-san didn't pay attention to him, he just started putting the purple liquid into a small teaspoon. I start to open my mouth, so I could have it. I noticed from the corner of my eye that the silver haired man was looking at me weird, but then he ripped his gaze from me.

When Oto-san was done giving me my medicine he finally looked to the younger man. "Zero I had to take her in, when I found her she was falling asleep in the street. If I hadn't brought her here she would have been hurt or worse." He answered seriously, and it kind of surprised me to hear him acting like a grown up. "Also, she doesn't remember anything."

After hearing that Zero looked at me with shock, but quickly looked in the other direction. "Who is this Oto-san?" I ask quietly, and I slightly saw Zero give a look to Oto-san that showed he was mad about what I said.

He was slightly glaring at the happy brunette. "You're making her call you that." He said in a husky voice.

Oto-san just ignored him. "This here is Zero, my adopted son." At that moment Zero hit Oto-san to the floor. He didn't look deadly, just annoyed.

I heard an 'I'm not your son' before I started thinking. If Oto-san has a son, and I'm now his daughter, then does that mean… "Onii-san?" I ask quietly, but he heard. He just gave me a small glare, but when he saw that I wasn't reacting he just calmed down.

When he calmed down Oto-san was going on about how cute I was when I said that. Then he looked like he had just realized something. "Maybe I should give you a name. Hm, how about Sakura?" He asked full of joy. I just give him a small 'ok' nod. Then he started to pet my dark orange hair. "'Sakura Cross' it is." I just looked over at Zero. He looked like he had something on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3: New Life

_**Sakura's POV**_

It had been a month since I came here to what I discovered is 'Cross Academy'. I was currently drawing pictures of flowers. I was lying on my stomach in the living room to Oto-san's home, and Zero was making some food. We haven't really spoke in the time I've been here. It's not that I don't want to, but every time I'm in the room he always tries to keep away.

The door was opened up widely to reveal a happy brunette. "Hello Sakura, I got the forms and now I'm your Oto-san!" He walked over to me and looked at my drawing. "Aw, isn't this a cute picture? I'm going to go put it on the fridge right away!" He then skipped to the kitchen, and I looked over the paper. It's a certificate for my guardian rights. I smiled to myself when I saw Kain Cross under father. He's weird I know, but it's his bright nature that feels so fatherly.

I put the paper neatly on the coffee table. I started to walk to the kitchen. In there I saw Oto-san bugging Zero by going on about my drawing. "I don't care how cute you think it is, just let me make the food." He practically growled at him.

When they noticed I was in there Zero took one glimpse at me and turned his attention back to the food. Oto-san on the other hand picked me right up, and started babbling on as he placed me at the table. I wasn't paying attention to what Oto-san was saying. Instead I was staring at Zero, as he cooked. Even though we hardly ever make contact I still can't help but feel that I know him somehow. Something about his silky silver hair and pained purple eyes reminded me of something, and the more I tried to remember why the more this bitter sweet feeling starts to erupt inside of me.

After Zero was done cooking, and Oto-san done talking, we sat down and ate our meals. I was once again taken back by how good his cooking is. "Thank you for the meal, Zero." I tell him softly. He didn't reply though, and I even think he's trying to ignore me.

"Aw, Sakura you are so cute!" Oto-san started to have this weird glow around him. "Oh, it seems that Yuki's old clothes are too big for little Sakura. So, Zero would you mind taking Sakura shopping?" Oto-san asked nicely to Zero.

"I do mind." He didn't hesitate, he just said it right after the question was asked. Hearing him say he didn't want to spend time with me hurt a little.

I still didn't know why, but for some reason being near Zero makes me feel comfortable. There's something inside me that begs me to be with him, and I don't know how to shut it up. Looking at his face is like being shot into a memory, but the memory is to grey and blurry to really get what's going on in it. I want to be with him, but he always pushes me away. It hurts me whenever he does that, and when he looks at me like I shouldn't be real. I felt my hands tighten on 'Yuki's' shirt-that I had to wear- as I heard Oto-san trying to convince Zero to take me and Zero arguing that he didn't want to. My head was starting to hurt, I wanted to be with him, I wanted him to want to be with me, but I don't even know why I want that. Then this feeling gets more confusing with the fact that I don't know whether his personality throws my away or pulls me in.

"Fine, I'll take her!" My head shot out of my thoughts when I heard Zero say this. I felt myself get a little content, but it started to go away when I saw that he didn't even want to go in the first place. I lowered my head again when Oto-san started telling him where we were to go.

I felt a hand petting my hair, and I looked up to see Oto-san with his usual bright smile. "Aren't you excited to spend a whole day with your Onii-san?" His words had a lot of encouragement, but if I dig deep I could hear the worry in him voice.

I look over to Zero and meet his gaze for a moment, but he quickly looks away. I, on the other hand, keep watching as he tries to not look my way. I look back to a smiling Oto-san. "Yes." I say in a small tone, and go back to my food. It's now flavorless because I can't even focus on it. All I could think about is how the day for me and Zero will go. Then instead of feeling the fork go through a piece of food, I heard a _chink_ sound. I look down to see that I was done with my food. "Please, excuse me." I say and carefully get off the tall chair, and placed to dish in the sink.

There was an awful amount of dishes. They made a large pile the reaches far past the top, and there was a horrible sent near them. I walk back over to Oto-san. "Shall I wash the dishes, there's a large amount in the sink?" I ask softly.

He just gives me a small chuckle. "Aren't you a big girl, already wanting to do chores? Don't worry Sakura I'll do that later. You just need to hurry and get something on so you and Zero can get shopping." I just nod, and I made my way to my room.

Before I leave the room I can't help but give Zero one more glance. He isn't looking at me, or trying not to look. I feel a clenching in my chest when I ripped my gaze from him. It only hurt more while I walked away. Each step I took I tried to remember what happened to me, and why Zero looks so painfully familiar.

-IGOS-

I was dressed in a dress that was a little too big for me. It's only supposed to reach my knees, but it goes just above my ankles. I had to roll up the sleeves a little so my hands could be free. It was a light pink, and I was wearing a pair of dress shoes that were two sizes too big. Oto-san said this outfit belonged to his old daughter Yuki, but whenever I ask about her he'd always tries to change the subject. I even tried to ask Zero, but it looked like all I did was upset him because he just said to forget it and left the room. So, I realized it best to just not ask about this Yuki person.

I was waiting in the living room for Zero to finish dressing, and I couldn't help but think he's taking long on purpose. I started to draw a little as I waited. I don't normally think how I draw I just let my hand move as I think of a place in lost memories. I let my hand move in all kinds of directions, making lines and curves.

The picture was of a cabin in the woods, and somehow it looked comforting. Somehow looking at it felt bitter sweet, and I felt like I wanted to be there at that moment. I stared at the smooth redwood of the walls, the fine glassed windows, and the tall trees around it. It wasn't quiet done yet, so I continued to draw the different flowers, a few small animals to.

I was in the middle of drawing a deer when the door opened, and revealed a teenage boy in a plain outfit of dark colors. I got to my feet to show Zero that I'm ready to go. "Ready?" He asked in a forced voice. I just nod, and he just starts to walk to the door. I follow, but I's a bit hard to keep up with his fast pace-since I have shorter legs.


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping

Thank you BryBear, emmawalters090, and zampirelove for being the first people for reviewing my story! ^^

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

**Sakura'S POV**

I didn't even realize until we walked out the door that I've never been outside since Oto-san found me. So, when I felt the soft sun on my skin I felt a sudden feeling of pleasure. There was a nice easy breeze making my long dress and dark orange hair flow around me, and long grass brushing my ankles. I stopped in my track to admire it all, from the trees dancing in the wind to the small chirps of a family of birds. It was hard, but I was even able to notice the cherry blossom tree in the distance as it just started to grow the soft pink flowers. I felt like my small feet were glued to the ground, and my green eyes couldn't move from the beautiful scene. My heart started to race as a feeling of De JA Vu went through me. Somewhere inside me I felt like a scene like this was on in my life that was important.

My mind went blank, but I was able to come back to reality by the touch on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a kneeling Zero with an impatient look. "I'm sorry; it seems that the scenery mesmerized me quite the bit." I say in my usual normal tone. He was quiet for a moment, but then he looked to see what I did. I don't know what was more soothing to watch, the scene I saw just now, or Zero's face when he looks amazed. His silver hair was flying around his face so softly. I carefully pulled my hand up to it, and when I felt his hair it was so soft. It was like a baby's blanket, but I also felt Zero flinch when I touched it. Then he pulled himself out of my reach, and looks down at me with slightly surprised. "Your hair looked very soft, so I wanted to know how it felt." For reasons I don't understand my cheeks felt a little warmer.

Confusion swept his face, but after a while he just looked away. "Let's just get going." He says in an authority tone, but I think there was a light shade of pink on his cheeks. None the less, I follow after him. This time I have to sprint a little to keep up. I'm pleased to find that he slows down, but by the time we reach the small village I'm tired, and my feet feel numb.

I ignored it though, and tried to focus on keeping up with Zero. The city is very big from my prospective, but I'm pretty sure it's small compared to other places. All the roads, shops, houses, and restaurants had small groups of people in them. My eyes wandered throughout the town when I caught sight of a small alley way. "That's where Oto-san found me." I whisper softly, and when I looked back to Zero to see if he heard. He was looking in the alley with a thoughtful glance.

I watched carefully at him as he looked at it, studied every crake and bump in it. "What were you doing here?" He asks slowly without looking my way.

It was a little surprising to hear that he want to know something about me, since he's been keeping distance from me ever since I got here. "I don't remember, whenever I try to my mind gets all fuzzy, but it feels like there's something inside me that knows. There's just something in me that's trying to keep it from going to my mind." I say, and I notice him think more and more with each word that left my mouth.

In the end he just shook it off, and we continued to walk through the small town. The walk was silent, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. Silence just let me focus more on my surroundings, and I looked through everything in the town to try and keep this in memory. This town had an aura of peace, but at the same time thrill. Like any normal town you saw all kinds of different emotions on all the different people.

Eventually we reached a small clothing store; the inside looked and felt bigger than it looked outside. There wasn't much special about it though, there were racks of clothes and small stands spread out, and even some shirts hanging off the wall. I saw about four to six people in here, and I followed Zero to a spot filled with smaller clothes. Zero then stopped at the start of all the clothes, and then he looked down at me with bored eyes. "Go pick whatever." He says in a normal tone, but I could hear the slight irritation in his voice.

I just wander around the store, and I didn't like that most the clothes were shades of pink and yellow. The colors are fine I just didn't really like them all that much. I look around until I found some suitable colors: dark blue, green, dark purple, red, and black. There not the most pleasant colors, but I like them.

Then I realized that I didn't know what size I was. It isn't exactly the greatest thing when you don't know what you're looking for. I grab a dark purple dress, and I was completely unsure whether or not it was the proper size. The more I looked at it the more I didn't know what do. Maybe if I just put it on I could tell if it's right, and of course if I leave these clothes on they'll get in the way of getting the right measurements. So I started to pull the dress up, but it was quite hard to get it all up. When I pulled it a little past my thighs I realized that we would have to get some panties that fit later. Then I felt a shaking hand tug my hands down. "What do you think you're doing?" I hear Zero growl at me, and when I looked up at him he had a small pink color on his face.

I didn't get what was so bad about trying on the clothes. "I don't know my size, so I'm trying on the clothes to see if they fit." I say confused to why he made me let go of the tip of my dress.

"If you want to try it on put it on in the dressing room, not in the middle of the store." He growled softy at me. Dressing room, I didn't think about that. I look around and saw there was one at the far wall, so I made my way with the dress. Zero said he was going with me to make sure I didn't do anything else stupid.

The room was empty of life, other than me and Zero. He told me to go inside one of the stales, so I silently followed his orders. He closed the door behind me, and leaned against it. So, I just quietly undressed, and started to pull the other dress over my head. Once I let go it fell right to my calves. It fit perfectly around me, and it was perfect length. So I slide it right off, and put on my other clothes. I looked at the tag, and it had XS.

I knocked on the door, "Any problems?" I heard Zero say in his usual tone.

Then I started to open the door, and I saw that he was moving out of the way to let the door open all the way. I walked out with the new dress folded neatly in my arms. "It fits just fine." I start to walk to the area with the dresses, and as I heard Zero's footsteps behind me, I picked out a few dresses that I found to be suitable in the size XS. Then I just wandered about looking for socks, a pair of black shoes, and panties.

After I picked out enough to fill my wardrobe, we walked to the checkout center. Zero took the clothes from my grasp, and handed it to the woman at the counter, who I noticed was looking at him weirdly. It was hard to notice since my eyes just barely got to look over the stand.

Once she noticed what the item was she looked down in my direction for the first time. Like Oto-san, her eyes just lit up in the weirdest way. "Aw, she's so CUTE!" She squealed, and then turned her attentions back to Zero. "Is she your little sister, or something?"

Zero seemed to have gotten uncomfortable with this question. "How much are the clothes?"

I saw the way the cashier shuddered, and then she just went back to scanning the items. Once she was done she just handed the bag to Zero with a shaking grip. "Have a nice day." Zero just grunted, and walked away. I was going to follow, but I felt a light grip on my shoulder. When I looked up I saw the cashier lady, and her pink fingernails. "Hey why's your friend so scary? He'd be so much cuter if he smiled."

I looked at her confused, and then she quickly went back to her spot at the counter. "Come on we have to go." I turned to see Zero standing at the doorway annoyed.

I gave the lady one last glance before going back to Zero's side. "I'm sorry the woman wanted to speak with me. She said you'd be cuter if you smiled." I simply say, but for some reason he looks annoyed.

"Let's just go." Once again he started walking at a fast pace, and I struggled to keep up.

I didn't even notice until now that my feet were aching, and my breathing got a little fast. My pace slowed down a bit when I noticed a small toy store. I saw lots of different things like dolls, planes, guns, swords, ponies, board games, etc. I saw a lot of them, but the one item that pulled me in most was the small children sized piano.

I didn't realize I was staring until Zero came up to me. "You want something from here?" I looked up and noticed for the first in a while he was actually looking at ME.

My vision goes back to the piano when an elderly man comes out side. He was skinny, had a small beard, wore an old outfit, and had a kind of nice feeling about him. "I noticed you looking inside, little girl. What's your name?" his voice was cracked, but had a soft tone.

For a moment I just stare blankly at him. "My name is Sakura Cross. It's very nice to meet you sir." I give him a small bow.

Then I noticed he let out a small chuckle. "Aren't you the polite one? So, what is it that caught your interest?"

I looked back at the piano, and pointed at it. "That piano."

Once I said it the two look over to where I directing to. Then the older man looked back at me. "Why don't you come and get a better look?" then his eyes travel to Zero. "Of course if your guardian would let me."

I look over to see Zero, and he just nodded. However, I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Great! Now, would you like to go inside?" I look back to the bearded man, and he lightly grabbed my wrist, and we started to walk in. There were also the silent steps of Zero behind us. I looked around to see groups of children playing with all kinds of toys, kids fighting over toys, and children complaining to their parents. "Here's the lovely beauty!" I looked back up at him, and then I followed his gaze to the white piano.

I walked over to it, and took my hand out of his grasp. My eyes examined the crafts man of it, and my fingertips danced across the smooth textures of the instrument. Something in my lost memory caused a thumping in my ears, and my heart went faster.

My head shot up by the sound of a chuckle, so I look over to the older man standing behind me. "Would you like to play it? I have a song book right here." his arm reached out to the top of the piano, and pulled down a thin book with a music note on the cover. Then he handed it to me, so I pulled out my arms to grab the small booklet.

I placed the booklet over the keys, sat down on the matching stood, and pulled up the cover. When I started too flipped through the pages of the booklet, and stopped on 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. I hesitated for a moment, but then after I took a deep breath. Then I started to play.

At first I just followed the notes of the book, but then after I finished the image of a night sky started to erupt in my mind. My fingers danced along the keys on their own. It was the same song, but with more depth and background in it. The song came as I thoughts of silver trapped onto the dark frame. The countless amounts of planets, stars, moons, and a bright warm sun flooded through my mind. My fingers moved as my mind came with new meaning to the night sky. I felt like I was alone and floating. I was left to feel a soft eruption near me, and then get pulled into it with soft warm arms. Then quickly the single image of a tall and beautiful cherry blossom tree came to mind, but it left quicker than it came. However, somehow I was able to look at it with full detail-to the very last petal, and once its appearance came my fingers automatically ran across the keys playing with emotion I didn't even knew existed

After a while my thoughts slowly died down, and the song came to its end. I stopped after the final key, and slowly my eyes opened-when I don't even remember when they closed. Then my ears were intruded by the sounds of clapping. So I actually look around and saw a small crowed of people surrounding me. All the people looked at me in amazement, but I just looked at them in confusion. After all I don't see what was so amazing, I just played the piano. What surprised me most was seeing Zero a little shocked our gaze held for a moment before he dropped it with another serious look.

I got right out of my seat, and was stopped by the presence of the older man-who I just realize I don't know the name to. "That was just lovely! You played more brilliant than any other child."

I just gave him a small bow. "Thank you very much sir." Then we shook hands, and I made my way toward Zero. Who at moment was just looking around the shop.

He looked at me once I was in front of his knees, and he looked down at me with a look that tried to hide his feelings. "Are you ready to go?" I just nod, and we start to make our way out the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Home

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

**Sakura'S POV**

This time I actually started to limp when we were a few miles away from the academy. I started to pant a little under my breath. To interrupt my tiredness, I look around to see the small forest around us. I started to look to our path, and saw the school was coming into view.

Once we got to the gates, Zero opened them for us to go through. I went in first, and he followed along. Then we made our way to Oto-san's personal home in the school. This time I opened the door, and fast paced up the stairs. I just felt like coming back to the place I can finally call home. I finally found the living room, and found him sitting impatiently on the couch. Then when he noticed us he jumped with joy. "My sweet little Sakura has returned!" Then he wrapped his arms around me. Later he pulled me away to get a look at me. "How was your day with your Onii-san?" I was about to answer, but he just went on. "Oh, I'm just so happy that my sweet daughter and my loving son were…"

I didn't get to hear what he was going to say because once again, Zero had punched Oto-san on the head. "Who ever said I was your son?" he growled at him deeply. I would have helped, but this has happened so many times that I learned it's normal.

So I just walked over to where Zero had dropped my bags, and started to pick them up. However, the bags were rather heavy, so I kept tugging them, but they were a little hard to carry. I half dragged and half carried them threw the room.

My arms were getting as tired as my legs as I tried to bring the three bags to my room upstairs. I was just at the start of the stairs, and I felt two of the bags come out of my grasp. I looked up immediately, and surprised when I saw it was Zero who was helping me. I blinked up a few times as I stared into his light purple eyes. After a while he just started walking up the stairs with my bags, but I just stood there watching. Then he just turned around to look at me. "Come on." His voice had a little bit of irritation, but not as much as usual. We just stared at each other for a while until I just nodded, and followed after him with the bag in my hands.

We just walked up in silence. I was just surprised that he actually wanted to help me, and he didn't seem that bothered by it. Something in my chest felt light and fluffy as I watched his back.

It didn't take that long to get to my room. So, he just opened the door, and placed the bags on the floor-next to my small purple bed. I just followed his actions, and placed the bag next to the two others. Then I looked up at him, and his mouth was opened like if he was going to say something, but he just closed it like if he just thought twice about it.

Then he started to walk to the door. "Zero-san" I didn't even notice it was me who said it until he turned to me-slightly surprised. So, I guess since I started I should finish. "Thank you." I gave him a small bowl, and I saw there was a bit of confusion in his eyes. "For helping me with the bags, and…. Today wasn't perfect, but I did enjoy it." I saw with watchful eyes at how he slightly flinched.

He quickly shook it off, and went back to his normal self. "I guess I didn't hate today either."

Now I understood why when I simply said 'Ok', or 'Oto-san' to Oto-san, when he first found me, that he found it something special. Zero said it so calmly and without much feeling. However, just what he said, not how he said it, was enough to make me a little happy. I felt a small smile come to my pale face. I couldn't help it, I was just glad that he enjoyed himself, even if it's just a little. "I'm glad." I said softly, but he still heard. I could tell because he slightly stiffened.

So, for a moment we were just staring at each other, until he just muttered something, and left. Even after the sound of the door quietly closing, there was a small tingling sensation in my chest. Right after he left I just went to put my new clothes away.


	6. Chapter 6: Memory

The last chapter was a little short so I decided to post two in one day!^^

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

**Zero'S POV**

**_I looked up at the older man. His big round face was flashing with the color red with anger. "Look kid, I told you already, if you don't have the money than I can't give you the medicine." His voice was deep and ruff, and with an obvious anger._**

**_ I felt my small fists tighten at my side, and shaking with fear. "But my brother's sick! My parents aren't home, and we don't have the medicine! I have money, but it's just not enough, so can't you just give it to me?!" I needed the medicine right now! Ichiru is just getting worse, and mother and father are out on a mission for at least another day!_**

**_ The man just glared down at me, and then he grabbed the front of my shirt to pick me right up. "If you can't get the importance of money, then stay out of my store."_**

**_ "Hey, put me down!" All my yelling and kicking did nothing but just get him madder. Then he just opened the door to his store, and threw me to the floor to land on my butt. I picked myself up to the sitting position to my bruised hands, and glared up at him. "ICHIRU CAN DIE!" I felt my entire body shake when that thought came._**

**_ He just grunted down at me with annoyance in his eyes. "See if I care!" Then he just slammed the door with all his fat force. Dang it! I'm sorry Ichiru! I couldn't get the medicine! I sat up with my legs crossed, and my hands trying to wipe all those stupid tears. _**

**_ Then I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. "Go away!" I yell at the stranger. _**

**_ But I could still feel the warmth of someone else's body looming over me like if I didn't say anything. "Do you need a tissue?" The voice sounded like some girl, and she didn't have any emotion in her voice._**

**_ I looked up to tell her to just go away. There I saw a girl that looked like five-two years younger than me. She had this dark orange hair that framed her pale, round face. I was staring right into her deep green eyes as she looked down at me. Her entire form didn't show the least bit of emotion, but it did-somehow-make me calm down a little. She was so small and frail looking, that I couldn't even bring myself to yell at her. _**

**_ I watched as she slow reached into the pocket of her green dress, and she pulled out a white hanker shift. Then she got onto her knees-where we were face to face, and she gently started to rub the tears off my face with it. As she did it, I couldn't see any signs of emotions, but her gentle warmth was making my mind calm. I opened my eyes when her hand left and I found myself staring into a deep shade of green again. _**

**_Then I saw her look over her shoulder to see the store I was just thrown out of, and then back to me. "Was there something you wanted from there?" Her voice was small and held no feeling, but it was soft. _**

**_"Yes, my brother is sick, and my parents are gone doing their job-they probably won't even come back in time. So, I had to take care of him, but I don't have enough money to get the right medicine." I looked down at my shaking hands, and noticed that my eyes were getting blurry with new tears. _**

**_Then I felt a soft feeling from my head, and looked up to see the girl with her hand gently ruffling my hair. "Stay here for a moment." She instructs before she walks to the door of the shop. _**

**_She gives a light nock on the door, and a few moments later the big hairy man comes out. "What?!" he said in a ruff voice that didn't seem to effect the girl at all. "Great another kid." He mumbles. "What'd you want?!" he growls at the small girl._**

**_She stands steady without a single sign of feeling. "May I please have what the young boy was requesting earlier?" her voice is steady, and she spoke older than her age. _**

**_The big man just glared down at her, but she still didn't seem affected by it at all. "Do you have enough money?!" _**

**_"How much does the medication cost?" _**

**_"The small ones are 15.99, and the large is 20.99."_**

**_The girl dug into her pocket, and pulled out a small brown wallet. She opened it to reveal a lot of money, and pulled out some. Then she gently shoved it up to the surprised man. "Will this be sufficient?" _**

**_He looks at her for a moment, but then just grabs the money from her small hand, and leads her inside. I was just sitting there dumbly as I saw threw the window that he grabbed the bottle and shoved it to her. She gave him a small quick bow before leaving the store. _**

**_Then she stood over me, with the box in her small hand. "Is this what you wished for?" She handed me the box, and I hesitated to get the bottle. _**

**_I looked over the label. It was right! "Thanks!" I felt a small grin come to my face. _**

**_I jumped right up to my feet, and was about to run off, but before I could I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked around, and saw the girl with a light grip on the tip of my shirt. "Do you even know how to use the medication?" she slightly tilted her head to the side. _**

**_I blinked a few times. "Um… I don't think so, but I'll try to figure it out." I couldn't remember how my mother used the medicine._**

**_"Shall I come, and use it for you?" _**

**_"You know how to use it?"_**

**_She blinked a few times, like if she was thinking. Then she gave me a small nod. "I've seen a woman use this medicine at the clinic." _**

**_"Thanks," I gave her a small smile, and felt a little tingle when there was a very pale pink on her cheeks. "Um… my house is this way. Come on." I took a light grip on her hand. It was soft and warm in my grasp, and for some reason my heart was pounding a little fast. "So…what were you doing in a clinic?" I had to break the ice, and try to get my face less warm._**

**_"I had a small cold from walking in the rain, and the woman was kind enough to bring me inside. While she was treating me, I saw her helping other patience." _**

**_"Oh." Was all I could think to say. Then I looked down and noticed that she was looking around. "Is this your first time here?" _**

**_She looked up at me with lost eyes. "I suppose so." Then her eyes looked at me for a long while, and I felt a little warmer on my face as she looked over my features. "Have we met somewhere?" she asked calmly, with a tilt of her head._**

**_"Huh? I don't think so." I would have remembered if I had even just seen her somewhere. _**

**_She just stared at me for a moment, and then just looked up ahead. "I see."_**

**_Then once I look back ahead I saw my house. Weird, it usually takes longer to get from here to the store. "Oh, here's my house." Then I just realized. I tightened my grip on her hand, and started to jog faster. "Come on. We have to get there before he gets any worse!" I yelp at her. I slightly looked over my shoulder, and saw her pacing faster to keep up with me. Then when we got to the front door I slammed open the door. "Over here!" then I tugged her over to our room. I raced to it, and opened the door wide, and relieved to see Ichiru didn't get any worse, but he was still breathing hard and sweating terribly. I ran straight to the bed side of his bed. "Ichiru, don't worry you'll feel better soon." I loudly whispered at him._**

**_He looked at me with squinting eyes. "Zero?" I just nodded and he gave me a weak smile._**

**_Then I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, and I looked down to see the girl's face. "I can handle it from here, if you don't mind?" _**

**_ I hesitated, but I gave her a small nod. Then I left the room to wait in the living room. Every time I heard I groan or shout from Ichiru I felt like I was going to jump right up and run to the room to stop everything. However, something about her deep green eyes was soothing, and reassuring. She didn't show emotion-and I just met her today, but something about her seemed so calming to me. _**

**_ The sound of an opening door made me jump, and I turned to see the small girl. I had just noticed that she stood more steadily than either of my parents. "If you wish to see your brother, he's healing." I didn't even wait a minute I got right up, and practically ran into the room._**

**_ I was beyond relieved to see him breathing normally, and peacefully sound asleep. I was turning around to say 'thank you' to the girl, but I didn't see her in the hall. I took one glance at Ichiru, and then exited the room to find her. The minute I walked out I heard the sound of running water. I walked over to the restroom, and she the girl washing away some yellow goop off her hands. _**

**_She turned to me when I walked in, and turned off the faucet, and_**_**walked over to wipe her wet hands on the hand towel. Then she turned to me, and-to my surprise-she gave me a small bow. "It was a pleasure meeting you Zero."**_

**_I gave her a confused look. "How did you know my name?"_**

**_"Your brother 'Ichiru' said it earlier."_**

**_Oh, ya. "Well, thanks, a lot." She tilted her head slightly to the side. "You really saved Ichiru there." I gave her an honest smile. _**

**_For the first time, since we met, she flinched. What surprised me more was when she gave me small smile herself. "I'm glad." _**

**_She was already small and frail before, but with a smile she looked something close to an angel. I felt my entire face heat up with the sight and thought. I turned away in another direction, afraid that she saw my face go deep red. "S…so who are you?" I slightly scratched the back of my head. I can't believe I'm getting a crush on a girl, and I don't even know who she is. I mentally slapped myself for waiting at the last minute to ask. _**

**_"I don't who I am?" her voice was emotionless, but there was a hint of sorrow._**

**_I looked over to her in shock, and her head was looking at me with slight depression. "What do you mean?" _**

**_This time, her eyes went to the side, staring at the water drops drip off the tip to the faucet._****_One drop, two drops, three drops. "I can't remember anything."_**

**_I shivered when her voice fell. She was about to walk past me, but it was my turn to grab hold of her shoulder. I felt her stiffen the very slightest to my touch. "Then why don't you stay here?" she looked up at me with confusion. "Until you can remember, you can stay here with me, Ichiru, and my parents." I gave her a desperate look. _**

**_I had just met her, but she looked so innocent and frail. All I wanted to do was help and protect her. However, she just gave me a sad smile. "Sorry, I would love to take your offer, but… I don't know who I am or where I was, but I have a feeling that to find out, I'll have to go somewhere, and this just doesn't feel like the place I can find them." Then she gently slid my hand off her slender shoulder, and walked to the exit. I followed her in silence, but she didn't say anything about it. Then we got to the door, and I opened the door for her. She took her step outside, and turned toward me. "Goodbye." It was too fast to stop-not that I wanted to stop it. She leaned up at me and placed a small kiss on my left cheek. As quick as it went, it was gone._**

**_At a snap of a finger, I was watching her walk away. The wind blew a small breeze by, and the petals of the cherry blossom tree slowly blew into her path. My hand was placed on the spot her lips had touched. My mouth was slightly opened, but no sound could come out. Then, when she was too far to hear, I felt a whisper leave my lips. "Goodbye."_**

-IGOS-

I was lying on my bed, and all I could do was stare up at the unmoving ceiling, looking for reason.

I know that Sakura was the same girl I met so many years ago. So, how could she be real? _"I don't know who I am." _They both said that, and neither of them could remember their past. They were both so small and close to no emotion at all. What's going on? My finger dug into my hair in frustration. I don't know what's going on, or who she is. However, what I do know is that whatever that girl is, it's not human.

…why does it hurt to have realized that? _"I'm glad." _…I rolled over, and threw the pillow over my face, in hopes that I could just sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: A Walk

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

**Sakura'S POV**

A loud yawn left my small mouth, and I felt fairly dizzy. I hadn't gotten that much sleep last night. I had stayed up a little late putting stuff away, and then I spent some more time drawing a picture of a katana. So, I had a little less of sleep that I usually should have.

I was in the living room waiting for the two to wake up, so I was just staring out the window. It was pretty nice to watch to sun rise. I had my head leaning on the palm of my hand as a stared at the scene of peace. I softly hummed a small tune when I saw some birds flapping in the sky.

Hm, maybe I should go outside for a while? I got down from the window, and walked over to the kitchen to grab a small water bottle, and six apples as a snack, and wrapped them into a small fabric. I took a quick stop to the bathroom to fix myself up, and then to my room to put on my dark red dress. Finally I took a small sticky note from Oto-san's office, and wrote _'I'll be out at the moment, so don't worry about my absence_,' and left the small note on the fridge.

Then I carefully opened the door, and took one quick look at the room before walking out side. I took small steady steps down the brick steps, and looked ahead. After going out last time all I've wanted to do was go out, and see everything again. Oto-san will probably be a bit worried, but I'm sure it'll be fine. I just wished to go outside for a moment, and get to know my new surroundings at 'Cross Academy'.

Once again, the setting of the outside consumed me like a soft, warm blanket. However, this time I was able to walk, and travel the small portion of land. I saw the school building, the gate to the school, the dormitories for the day and night classes-which I'm still not sure as to why there's two. I even got to see an interesting fountain, and I watched for a moment as the lovely swan poured clear water out of its mouth. Then I decided to look around some more, and if I can't find a better place to eat my snack I'll come back to the fountain. Mostly there were just a few more small buildings, and forest.

I was about to head back to the fountain to eat my small meal, but then I noticed a small wooden structure in the distance. A stable. Hm, I didn't know there were things like that here. I decided to walk toward it to take a quick look around. When I entered, at first glance I thought there were no other living things inside, and I didn't feel like searching, for at the moment my feet felt a little tired from all the walking. So, I settled down on a pile of hay.

My head slightly leaned  
against the wooden walls, and I started to unwrap the cloth. I stopped in my tracks when I heard a loud sound of a horse. I got up to my feet to see, and I saw a white horse behind a wooden stable. I looked around the wood and I saw it had her name written on the wood. "White Lilly?" I heard a reaction from her, so I assumed that was in fact her name. I stared up at her, and she looked down at me with black eyes. "That's a lovely name." I didn't give her a smile, but I felt a slight tug on the side of my lips.

She just gave me a loud sound that I believed to mean she wasn't in much of a good mood. I slightly tilted my head unsure to why she seemed to be angered. Then I looked over to my half opened cloth. I went over to it, and undid the not all the way, and pulled out three red apples.

I walk back to face her, and she made a few more sounds of anger. So, I carefully held up the apple as high as I could-because that's how much taller she is from me. "Would you like one?" My voice was so quiet that I was surprised that she heard me over her sounds. She hesitated to move farther, so I gently tugged the apple a little farther. Then she moved in, and took the apple with her mouth, and walked farther away from me. I just put the two other apples to lie at the floor for her later.

I went back over to where the rest of my meal was, and started to eat my own food. I didn't have that much of it, just a whole apple, and two gulps of the water. So, I decided to give the rest to White Lilly. I realized that a horse couldn't exactly drink from a water bottle, so I looked around the stable for something that she could use. Then I noticed a small bucket in the far wall, so I went off to grab it, and went back to my original area to pour the water into it.

Then I walked over to her and laid the bucket to the floor-next to my feet, and held out the two extra apples. She looked at me for a moment before walking to me, and this time she ate the apple in front of me. I watched as she ate it right out of my hand. Then I gave her the other one when she was done. Once she finished both I picked up the slightly heavy bucket to her. Again, she hesitated, but in the end she leaned forward to drink the liquid.

It took a while for her to finish, but I didn't mind. In fact I liked that I helped her, even if it's a little. I laid the empty bucket back to the wall, and I went over to pick up the loose cloth off the floor. I'll have to wash it once I get back home.

Then there was a sudden sound that came from White Lilly, so I walked over to her, and to my surprise she leaned her head down to me. At first I was confused by her actions, but then I realize what she meant. So, I slowly pulled out my hand to reach her face. Then I felt the soft textures of her hair, and it was very warm. She didn't move much under my touch, and I tried my hardest not do something she wouldn't like. As she looked at me with-what I realized weren't black but dark brown-eyes I gave her the smallest smile.

Then she moved her head out of my touch. At first I thought she didn't like something I did, so I felt a little guilty. However, she just moved her head to slightly nuzzle the top of my head. I sort of liked it. I felt like I was being cared for by someone.

Then she jumped in shock, and turned her gaze to the entrance of the stables. So, I looked over there, and was surprised. It was Zero standing at the entrance. I tilted my head slightly to the side not understanding what he was doing here. I also didn't understand why behind his strong stance was a bit of surprise. "The headmaster wanted me to look for you. He didn't think it was a good idea for you to be alone." No matter how hard he tried to hide it in his ruff voice, I could still see his chest moving faster than normal. Had he been running to look for me?

I turned to look at White Lilly, and gave her a small bow. "It was nice meeting you White Lilly." Then I quickly walked over to Zero. I noticed that he was staring at White Lilly. He wasn't just looking at her; it was like he was trying to talk to her without words.

I watched as she nodded her head to an unasked question, and Zero seemed quit shocked by her answer. He just shook it off and looked down at my form. I just looked up at him with unsure eyes. Our gaze held for the shortest moment, and then he just started to take small steps outside. "Let's just go already."

For a second I just looked at him, but then I followed along. My feet no longer hurt after that soothing meal. I also noticed that-unlike yesterday-he was going at a pace I could keep up with. It was probably from going around the area in search of me. I started to feel guilty, so I decided to speak up. "I'm sorry for making you go through the trouble of looking for me. I also didn't mean to worry Oto-san."

He didn't look at me, but I knew he was thinking about something. "He saw the note, but he still got worried, and wouldn't stop until I agreed to look for you." I just stared up at his back. I guess Oto-san really does get worried. For quite a while, we just walked in silence.

Once again I took in my surroundings, and looked around at the countless buildings and trees. The soft wind felt soothing as it blew my dark orange hair around my small figure-with cherry blossom petals following. I was getting a little cold, but it wasn't that cold-not like that night when Oto-san found me. Hm, what was I doing there? I wish I could remember even if it's just a little. I'm comfortable with Oto-san and Zero right now, but I still wonder what my life was like before. Did I have a family? Was I happily living my life with an Oto-san and Oka-san-maybe even a sibling or two? I can't remember, and I really wish I could. I want to remember who I was. _"Akiko."_

I couldn't feel myself stop, or the way my body couldn't move. All I could think was one simple though 'What/who was that?' Was it my imagination, or did I just hear someone. It was like a female voice, it was full of love, but it frightened me that it sounded so familiar. It was that familiar feeling that made me feel somehow torn.

"What's wrong?" I slightly flinched at the sound of Zero's voice.

I slowly looked up to see that he had a surprised look on his face. "I'm sorry, I thought I heard something." Then we just stood there for the longest of times. The sharpness of his gaze made me feel a little uneasy; it was like he was trying to dig something out of me. So, I just took a few steps ahead of him. "Um, shall we get going?" I just walked along, and waited for the sounds of his footsteps behind me. Once I finally head them I felt a little bit of the weight on my chest come off.

This time the silence between us felt so tight, and unbreakable. My legs felt like they were made of lead, and my lungs felt like I couldn't breathe. It felt like an eternity until we finally reached the house. I tried to go at a faster pace so that I wouldn't have to face Zero. However, I could tell that he easily kept up with me as we walked up the stone steps. Then I finally opened the tall wooden door, and as soon as I did I was tackled into a hug by Oto-san. "Oh, my little Sakura is back! I thought you were going to be mauled by a bear!" I just stood there confused to why he was hysterically crying.

Then I felt his heavy weight being pulled off of me, and looked to see that Zero had pulled him off. "She was just in the stables, how was a bear supposed to get to her?!" He growled at Oto-san like if he was the dumbest person alive.

For a moment it was calm, but then Oto-san started to get jumpy again. "She was in the stables?!" Then he practically ran to me to check if I had any something. "Oh, did little Sakura get scared by White Lilly?"

White Lilly? Why would I be scared of her? "White Lilly didn't seem to hate her." I was a bit taken back to hear Zero say that.

I tiled my head when I saw Oto-san was surprised. "Why would White Lilly do anyone harm? She seemed perfectly fine to me."

"Oh, it's nothing much. It's just that White Lilly doesn't usually enjoy the company of others. That's why some kids gave her the nick name 'The Wild Horse from Hell'." He muttered the last part to himself, but it was still clear enough to hear. "Well I have some preparations to make before the students come back from spring break! Zero why don't you let Sakura help you with breakfast." I saw that Zero was about to say something, but Oto-san had already started to leave. "Have fun you two!"

Then he just left, and it was only Zero and me. Zero just gave me a small look before walking to the kitchen. "Come on let's just get to it."

I just followed along. "Ok."

-IGOS-

About five minutes have passed since Oto-san told me to help Zero with the food. There's eggs splattered across the floor. That is there because when Zero asked me to get the eggs they slipped out of my grasp, and onto the floor.

I suppose I'm not meant to be in a kitchen. I looked up at Zero who was on his knees cleaning up my little mess, and he didn't look too happy. I had already grabbed a rag and started to clean up the mess with him. It took a while, but we finally got it cleaned. "I apologize for my actions, it'd probably be at best if I were to stay out of this."

"It's fine, but if you want to go you can go." His voice was steady, but I heard a slight irritation in his tone. However, I did in fact hear that he didn't blame me for it, so I was relieved.

Then I saw there was some egg on his cheek. "Zero?" he stopped from trying to get to his feet, and looked at me. I just grabbed a small napkin that was on the counter, and carefully wiped it off. "You had some on your cheek." I think I was imagining things, but I thought I saw Zero have a light pink on his cheeks, and I thought I felt his shiver under my touch.

He just got back up to his feet. "Thanks." He grumbled at me, and started to get things done himself. So, I decided to just go back out to the living room, and draw something.


	8. Chapter 8: Fireflies

I've been thinking of this story for months, so I'm sooooo happy to finally be publishing it here. But I'm still a little upset that I haven't been getting very many reviews. Please, I really want to know what you guys think.

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

**Sakura'S POV**

I sat on the soft couch, and with nothing to do other than read a small children's book that was lying around. It was interesting, about a small girl in a red hood going to her grandmother's.

I was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming open. "Ah, I've finally finished~!" I looked over to see that Oto-san had a relived aura around him. Well he did say there were preparations for the students of this academy. So, he must have finished something. Then he noticed my siting on the couch. "Oh, hello Sakura~. Why aren't you helping Zero?"

I tiled my head slightly to the side. "We already ate half an hour ago."

For a few seconds he just gave me a small look. It was like he didn't even know what to say about it. "…Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"How long have I been in there?"

I placed my index finger on my chin as I thought about it. "About…an hour."

The next thing I know Oto-san is hugging me. "Oh, I haven't been spending enough time with my little Sakura!"

I just stayed like that for a moment, and then I just patted the top of his head gently. "It's ok." I didn't even try to add feeling; because this isn't the first time he's acted odd.

Then he just got up with a big smile, and eyes still swimming in tears. "Oh, my little Sakura is so understanding~! Wait, where's my son?"

I still never understood why he always called Zero 'son' even when he knows he doesn't like it. Thank fully Zero wasn't here. "He said he had to go and do a job."

"Oh, I see."

He looked serious. It was like he knew what was going on. "Oto-san, what did Zero mean by job?"

He looked at me surprised for a moment, but just waved it away. "Sakura, why don't we go out and catch some fireflies? They should be around in this weather."

Once again this happens. I ask a question, and in the end he either says it's not important, or changes the subject with a smile. Well I am only five, and I've only been here for a little more than a month. So, I guess I'll just have to wait until they tell me themselves. "Ok."

Then he lifted me right up, and I was looking down at his big smile. "Alright~!" he gently placed me back to the floor, and took hold of my smaller hand. "Well first we just need two jars~."

-IGOS-

I watched the small jar that Oto-san held, and was amazed by the sparkle of the small bug. "Then you just let it go." So, he opened the jar, and the small bug flew out for freedom. I stared as the hundreds of bugs blinked in the sunset. Then I felt a pressure of glass on my arm, and I turned to see Oto-san giving me one of the jars. "Now you try!"

I stared at the glass jar for a moment before grabbing hold of it-it was cold in my grasp. I watched Oto-san catching the fireflies. Then I walked over to the opposite direction, and I slightly went on my toes to reach the fire flies. I was able to get two on my first attempt. I looked into the clear bottle, and enjoyed the small lights they illuminated.

Then I looked over to see Oto-san slightly struggling to get some. I just went to get some more. Some were hiding near bushes, trees or just floating around the air. Everywhere they showed the bright-but soft-light. I caught as many as I could. Some left when the lid was open, but in the end I caught about twelve,

I turned when I felt the warmth of Oto-san behind me. "Look, the sun's almost down!" I looked over, and he was right. The sun was almost over the mountains. "Let's open the jars when it's fallen all the way!" I looked at his bright smile, and gave him a small nod. "Alright then!" He looked over to the setting sun. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six," then he placed his hand over the lid with me following his actions, "Five, four, three two, ONE!" Then we both pulled off the lids, and the space around us was enraptured by the golden lights of the small creatures. The dark night was wrapped in the soft lights.

I felt a light feeling of warmth in my chest. Then I let out a faint gasp when I felt myself being lifted up, and when everything stopped moving I looked down to see myself sitting on top of Oto-san's shoulders. He looked up at me with glassed brown eyes, and his big usual smile. "There, isn't that better?"

I looked around, and noticed how much closer the fireflies looked from a high view. "Yes, it is a better sight." I felt his shoulders shake by his laugh.

For a long moment we just stood there and watched the sky being illuminated by the small yellow lights. When I asked he'd tell me which constellation was which. After a while my body felt a little limp, and my eyelashes started to fall. Then I felt Oto-san pull my down from his shoulders, and carried me as though I were a baby. Almost instantly, I fell asleep as he walked me to the house.


	9. Chapter 9: Dream

Again the last one was too short so I'm adding another chapter! Enjoy!

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

**Sakura'S POV**

**_I was sitting in a small field of flowers, and made small bouquets of the different colors. It was nice to feel the long grass brush my small legs, and the sun was too bright but it was still nice. I sighed out of peace as I stared up at the small bit of sun light creeping through the cherry blossom tree's leaves and flowers. _**

**_Then I realized all I needed left for my small bouquet was a cherry blossom flower, so I tried to reach out and grab it. However, since I'm only four my reach isn't the best quality. "Hey, why're you trying to grab one of those?" I paused, and looked over my shoulder to see Onee-san. _**

**_As usual she had a look of annoyance, but I just shrugged that off and gave her a small smile. "It's pretty." Then I went back to reaching for it, and I heard Onee-san grunt. _**

**_"Oh, so these are your daughters huh?" a woman asked behind me, and when I turned around I saw a woman with light blue hair and dark brown eyes. I looked behind her and saw my Oka-San with her blonde hair dancing with the wind over her green eyes. Then the other woman gave us a small smile, and started to ruffle our hair roughly. "Wow four already, and their really cute!"_**

**_"Hey get your filthy hands off my head!" Onee-san yelled, and threw the woman's hand off her black hair. I watched as she glared at the woman with her grey eyes. _**

**_The woman looked like she was faking a smile at Onee-san. "One more than the other."_**

**_I just looked up at the woman with a confused glance, and then looked to my mother's green eyes. She had a small smile cross her lips, and put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Alright Momoko, it's about time to leave." Then Oka-san's smile faded away. "Remember you have a message to send to my brother?" _**

**_The woman's-Momoko's-smile also faded into a serious face, and she gave Oka-san a small nod after her hand left my-now messy-orange hair. "I'll be back in a few weeks. Please try to stay alive by then."_**

**_Oka-san just gave her a nod, and Momoko left. For a moment it was just silence until we heard the sound of the gate closing. "What did she mean by that, Oka-san?" _**

**_She quickly stiffened up, and she looked down at us with what seemed to be eyes of worry. Then quickly hide it with a smile. "That's very beautiful." She touched the tip to the bouquet I had made._**

**_I gave her a smile, and held it closer to my chest. "Thank you, Oka-san."_**

**_Then her smile turned a little sad. "But, you know you can't pull the flowers out like that?"_**

**_I tilted my head to the sound of her slight sorrow. "How come, Oka-san?"_**

**_She reached into my grasp, and gently pulled the flowers out of my grasp and held them to her chest. "A flower needs its home, or else it will shrivel away, and die."_**

**_I felt myself slightly flinch. Then I walked over to the bouquet, and touched the flowers as gently as I could. "I'm sorry."_**

**_I felt another ruffle to my head, but this time it was softer. "It's fine, we all make mistakes." My eyes met with my mother's, and I gave her a smile._**

**_"Hey, enough with the mushy mother-daughter thing, there's someone at the gate." I looked up, and saw Onee-san pointing to the gate. _**

**_When I looked at the gate there was in fact a man standing there, and he didn't look happy. Then I saw Oka-san go slightly pale, and then get to her feet. I followed her and Onee-san to the gate to see the man. Oka-san and the man just looked at one another; completely ignoring me and Onee-san standing behind her. "Why are you here, Ryuu?" _**

**_I saw Ryuu growl at Oka-san, and I shivered behind her at his eyes filled with anger. "You know why, Ai!" He shouted, and spat at her name. My eyes were bigger, and my heart pounding. I even found myself silently wishing for him to leave. _**

**_Oka-san, on the other hand, kept a steady gaze, and narrowed her eyes-something I've never seen her do. "Ryuu, I've already said that I will not do as you say, so just leave." _**

**_"YOU KNOW THAT YOU NEED TO GIVE THEM UP!" I jumped, but Oka-san kept her stand-I also saw Onee-san standing there bored. They're both so much braver than me. _**

**_I saw Oka-san shaking, but I don't think it was out of fear, she looked angry. I have never seen her angry. She had her eyes narrowed, and her fists into balls at her side. "RYUU!" I watched as Oka-san tried to hide her anger and be calm. "Just go before I lose my patience." I shivered at Oka-san's growl._**

**_Then I heard the metal bars of the gate squeal as Ryuu tightened his hands around them. There was a sick feeling of fear when I saw him start to twist the bars in his grasp. So, I jumped behind Oka-san, and unconsciously had a grip on the back of her dress-there was a faraway sound of Onee-san annoyed. "AI, IF YOU DON'T GIVE THEM TO HIM, ME-AND THE REST OF THE YAMAMOTO FAMILY-WILL HAVE TO DO IT OUR-"_**

**_In an instant I saw Oka-san run to the gate, and smack Ryuu so hard the sound echoed through miles. It frightened me when I saw her face red with anger and annoyance. "I WILL NOT HAND MY DAUGHTERS OVER TO HIM!" At that very moment I swore my heart stopped beating. "NOW GET OUT!" _**

**_What felt like an eternity, it was just the four of us standing there, waiting for someone to make a move. Then Ryuu stood up tall. "This isn't over." He grumbled under his breath before leaving. I just stood there paralyzed, and watched his back departure. _**

**_Even after he had left out of sight, I still stood there shaken. "What was that, Oka-san?" I shot up at the sound of Onee-san's irritated voice. Then I looked over to her, and saw her looking at Oka-san annoyed. _**

**_So, I looked up at Oka-san, and she looked down at us with an unreadable expression. Then she went on her knees to look at us better, and placed a soft hand on both our heads. "You both are in danger, and you can't understand that now. However, you must understand this much, you must never trust anyone." Then her gaze fell to the road Ryuu had taken. "Especially not their kind." _**

**_My head slightly tilted to the side. "'Their kind'" I asked in a whisper._**

**_Her eyes never left the road, but they did tighten. "Vampires." I shivered in realization of what she was talking about. Then her eyes went back to us. "I'll make sure they don't get you," her eyes went to Onee-san, "Mari," then to me, "and Akiko."_**

-IGOS-

My eyes fluttered open after that dream. I slowly sat up, and one thought came to mind. _"What was I dreaming about, and why am I shaking?"_


	10. Chapter 10: Sweets

**(AN) **Guys really I'm glad that you like it, but can you please comment.

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

**Kaien'S POV**

I watched Sakura (my adorable little girl!) move the queen piece across the chess board. Then sat back down and looked at me with cute little emotionless green eyes. "Check mate."

What?! I looked over my brown pieces and her black pieces. She's right, my king is trapped! Then I pounced across the floor to huge my sweet daughter. "Aw, Sakura you're already beating your Oto-san as at chess!"

She's just the cutest little thing ever! Even cuter is that she patted the top of my head with her tinny hand! "Oto-san, there's someone at the door."

Huh? Then I got off her, and looked at the door. _KNOCK KNOCK_. "Hm, someone is here. I'll be right back Sakura." I cheerfully tell her, and she just nods, and walks over to get a book from the bookshelf. Aw, she's learning so fast!

So, I just get up, and opened the door to reveal a young lady in a mail delivery uniform. She tips her hat at me. "Hello Mr. Cross, I have some mail for you." Then she digs in her blue bag, and passes me my papers and envelopes.

"Thank you madam!" I give her a bright smile, and I noticed the girl have a small pink line on her cheeks. That's cute.

"Um…Y.. you're welcome…sir." Then she just walked off, so I closed the door, and looked back to Sakura. She's so cute sitting on the sofa reading mother goose.

So, I just sit on the couch beside her, and look start looking through all the papers. Let's see; bill, bill, resignation, coupon for a bakery, application, bill. Wait, a coupon?! I look at the small coupon, and it's for a new bakery café. Hm, 'Get one meal free'? Maybe I should take Sakura there. All she's eaten since she came here is Zero's cooking, so I don't think she's tried anything sweet before.

It sounds like a good idea! So, I turn to Sakura. "Sakura~!" she just put her little cherry blossom flower bookmark (that I couldn't help but buy for her) in the page, and looked to me. "Would you like to go with your Oto-san to the new café, in the village~?"

She took the coupon out of my hands to examine it. Then she handed it back to me. "Yes."

The next thing I know I'm hugging her all over again-she's just too cute to not hug. "Aw, Sakura you just get cuter and cuter!" Then I force myself to let go of her small form. "Now go get dressed, because we'll be leaving right away!" I cheered for her, and she gave me a small nod before going up to her room. What an adorable child. I started to gather up my things to put in my office, but I stopped when I heard the door open. I looked over to see Zero putting his coat on the rack. "Welcome back Zero~!" I tried to be happy, but of course he just gives me a small glare.

Some things never change, oh well. It looks like he just came back from a mission though. I heard a small crack sound, and looked back to see that Zero had stepped on knight piece. Oh, we forgot to put the game away.

Zero seemed to be a little annoyed by it. Well he's never in the best mood when he comes back from a mission. "Why is there a chess game in the middle of the floor?" I heard the slight growl in his tone.

I was about to say something, but was cut off. "Oto-san and I were playing, but we forgot to pick it up." I looked to the stairs to see Sakura. "I just came back down because I had just remembered." So she came down the steps, and I noticed that Zero seemed to calm down with her presence. Hm…? Then she stood in front of Zero, and she could only reach a little past his knees. "I'm sorry Zero. I'll start picking it up right now." There wasn't much feeling in her voice, but she looked at him as though she really was sorry.

It was odd to watch Zero slightly flinch at her words, and then look away with a small pink line. "It's fine." His tone sounded a little cracked. Looks like no one can resist her cuteness!

That's when an idea hit me. I walk over to them, and picked up the broken piece. "Oh, looks like the horse needs some glue." Then I turned in Zero's direction. "Zero, why don't you go get the glue, and we'll pick up the rest?" He just gave me his usual look, but just grumbled and walked away to get it. So, Sakura and I start putting the pieces in the rectangle box. "Oh, Sakura I forgot," she looked up at me with a tilted head-she's so cute, "I have some more paper work to look over, so we won't be able to go to the café." She thought for a moment, but just nodded, and before she could go back to picking up the pieces I continued talking. "How about you go with Zero?"

She looked at me for a moment, and she looked like there was absolutely no feeling in her. However, if you look closely there was a small flicker, but it was hard to tell what flickered in her eyes. Then she thought for a moment. "I suppose that would be fine." Her voice fell, and she just went back to picking up the pieces.

Finally every piece was in there, so I got to my feet and pulled out the coupon from my pocket. "Then why don't you ask him then?" she hesitated, but took it out of my hands. Then I just ruffled her hair a bit. "Well I'll be in my office if you need me." she just nodded, so I took my leave.

-IGOS-

I sat in my chair quiet bored. I leaned back on my chair, and rubbed my temples. Ah, I would love to go with Sakura to that café, but it's better if Zero goes with her. Ever since Yuki left he's been quit gloomy, and it was hard to simply get a reaction from him. Now that Sakura is here; it seems like he's acting more human than before. So, it'd be good for him to spend more time with her. Maybe Sakura will be able to help him. I can only hope now. Good luck Sakura. Then I sat back down and started going through the papers.

**Zero'S POV**

I finally found the stupid bottle of glue in the hallway drawer. Why can't that old man learn to put things away right?! The minute I walked into the living room; I saw Sakura playing with the broken knight piece. Her orange head turned to me when I walked in.

I looked at her for a moment before forcing myself to just walk to her. I had just sat down, and she already tried to get the glue out of my hand. My mouth started to open to say something rude, but she just looked at me with green eyes and I shut up. So, she just gently squeezed the white goop onto the bottom half of the piece, and then carefully placed the top to it.

She just stayed like that for a moment until her hands moved off, and let it stand on its own. "It looks like it'll be fine for now, but it be best to leave it like that in case."

"Alright." I started to get up, and turned to leave, but felt a small tug on my shirt.

So, I looked down to see Sakura tugging on it lightly and even though there was not much emotion on her stance she had a light pink shade across her pale face. It surprised me a lot. "Zero, Oto-san said that he'd take me to this new café in the village, but he realized he had work to do. So, can you go with me?"

I couldn't help but just stare at her. All she did was just stare right back with her green eyes. If it had been Cross who asked me to take her I would have told him 'no'. However, despite the way they looked emotionless, her eyes held a small flicker of hope. I couldn't help but give in to her innocence. "Fine."

I looked to the side to avert eye contact, but I could still see in the corner of my eyes her stance stiffen. She lowered her head slightly and started to fidget with her fingers. "I'll go get dressed then." I just nod, and she starts to head up stairs.

Then I slummed down into the sofa, tired. I had just come back from a mission, and now I'm going out to a café with a five year old. Even after I told myself it be best if I stay away from her. It's obvious that whatever she is it can't be human. So, why do I keep getting myself into these messes? I just ran my hand threw my hair, and waited for her to come down stairs.

-IGOS-

We walked down the street with her a few steps behind me. I tried my hardest to not look at her when she made those small panting sounds. We just walked around in this bleak town while I looked at the coupon for directions. It looks like it's just around the corner from here. So, I stuffed the paper back into my pocket, and just took one quick glimpse behind me to make sure she was behind me.

It didn't take that long for us to stand right in from of the café. There wasn't much to it; it was just a small place with the colors crimson and gold. I looked down at Sakura, and was a little surprise to see her give it the same look she had when she looked off to the landscape before we went to buy her clothes that time. "It's pretty." She said simply, but it was obvious that there was a flash of thrill in her eyes.

For a moment I just looked at her, and then I started to walk in, and I heard her steps right behind me. Then I opened the door, and it was just this small place that was half full. So, I just let her pick a seat, and she hesitated but went to a table by the window.

Then we just stayed there. I unconsciously watched her as she gazed out the window. It's ironic, if you just look at her she looks as though she has no emotion, but if you look close enough you can see emotions flickering with pure intentions. Then she slowly looked to me, and I slightly flinched when I realized I was staring. However, she didn't seem to notice. "Zero."

"Ya?"

She just stayed silent for a moment, and then turned back to look through the window. "I…I'm glad I could come with you." a short breath caught in my throat when I saw a light layer of pink on her cheeks, and a small-almost unnoticeable-tug on the corner of her lips.

I would have said something, but. "Hello sir! What would you and the little girl like to have?" It was the waitress, and she seemed to just see Sakura. "Oh, she's so cute!" then she started to pet her dark orange hair. It didn't look like Sakura minded, so I just stayed sitting. Then the waitress flinched like if she had just realized something, and stood back in place while scratching the back of her neck. "I..If you don't mind my saying." Then she pulled out a small note book from her red apron. "So, what would you like?"

"Black coffee." I said before slumping more into my chair.

I looked over to Sakura, and she was looking over the gold and crimson designed menu. Her eyes wandered around the paper until they stopped. "I'd like a chocolate cake."

"Which one?" She turned the menu to face the waitress, and pointed to something in it. "Oh, well what topping would you like?"

Sakura placed her finger on her chin, and slightly looked up. Then looked at the Waitress when she made up her mind. "Strawberries, please."

"Ok, now what drink?"

Once again she placed her finger on her chin, and looked up. Then when she finished she looked to the waitress. "Milk, please."

"Alright." Then she quickly scribbled in her notebook. "I'll have your food here in a minute." She took a quick bow and then left.

So, I decide to look out, and saw from the corner of my eyes Sakura did the same. I didn't see why she was happy to look outside. It was just countless buildings, and people walking around. "It's peaceful." I flinched, and looked over to Sakura-who was still looking out the window. "Seeing people looking so happy, and the way the environment effects the scene."

"Environment?"

She lightly tapped the glassed window. "The wind blows so gently, and the sunlight looks so soft." I thought I was seeing things, but it looked like she was smiling at the scene.

So, I looked out once again, and she was right. The wind blew the tops of the tree softly across the sky and the sun casted a warm looking shine across the faces of the smiling people. How did I never notice it like this before? "It's nice." I whisper to myself.

"It is." However, she still heard. I thought I heard a small chuckle in her voice.

"Hello! Sorry for the wait, here's your food." We looked over to the waitress as she placed Sakura's food down, and my coffee.

"Thank you very much." Sakura told her in a mono toned voice.

"Aw, it's nothing, just my job." Then she was about to pet Sakura's head again, but thought twice. "Ha, almost lost myself there. Well enjoy your meals." Then she left.

I just picked up the mug, and took a sip. Hm, it's a little bitter, well it is black coffee. I looked over and saw Sakura watching me intently. For a moment the gaze held until she picked up a small pack of sugar from the basket at the edge. "Do you want some?" I just stared at her for a moment before nodding. So, she got out of her seat, and walked over to me. She opened the package, and gently sprinkled it into the drink. Then reached for the thin straw, and stirred it around. Finally she placed the straw on the plate, and walked back to sit in her seat. I hesitated, but took a small sip, and it did taste better. "Is it good?"

I looked to her, and her eyes were watching me fully. "Ya, it's better."

She just nodded, and took her fork. I just watched as she took a small bit of the strawberry, and her eyes lit up. "It's sweet." Then she ate some of the chocolate cake, and had the same reaction. Somehow it was soothing to watch her eat. After a while she looked to me, and then took out a piece of her cake. "Would you like a taste?"

I was a little taken back by the question, but nodded anyway. "Sure."

Then she leaned in with her fork, and put it into my opened mouth. While I was chewing she sat back down. "Do you like it?"

I swallowed the rest down. "Yes, it's pretty good."

She took me off guard by lightly smiling at me. "I'm glad." She went back to eating her food, but I couldn't help but stare at her small form.

Then once I snapped myself out of the trance we just went back to our meal.

-IGOS-

"Thank you for your stay!" We both nodded to the waitress, and when we were about to walk out the door I noticed the waitress whisper something into Sakura's ear. However, it looked like Sakura didn't understand, so I just left it at that.

I just waited a few short minutes until Sakura came outside with me, and then she just looked up at me. "Let's go." I said simply, and she just nodded. We took a few steps down the street, and it was pretty quiet. Once again I hold myself back from looking at her when I heard how much quicker she needed to make her pace to keep up. So, I just decided to walk slower.

Then, in the far distance, I thought I heard a cat's whimper. I just ignored it; it was probably just a stray somewhere. Then I noticed that Sakura had stopped walking, so I turned to see her frozen form. She didn't look afraid, but there was a small look of worry. "I thought a heard a cat." A cat?

No, it couldn't have been what I heard; the sound was too far away for a human alone to hear. However, there was the sound again, but this time with more pain in it. I was too busy looking in that direction to even notice that Sakura had started running off in the direction. "Sakura!" I started to run off after her, but then there was a crowd of people suddenly erupting, and I lost sight of her.


	11. Chapter 11: Running

**(AN) **From here on its going to get more interesting. He he he! Also thank you midnight03 for commenting. :) Again can you guys pleeeeeease comment more.

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

**Sakura'S POV**

I know I heard it somewhere around here, so where is that cat? At the moment I was wandering around in an abandoned area. It wasn't that hard to look enough until I found it curled up in a corner. So, I carefully took a few steps toward it, and made sure not to worry it. Once I got to it I kneeled down in front of it, and moved my hand out to touch it. It flinched, but I helped relax it by gently patting its head. I slightly smiled when it purred. My hand felt something leather like on its neck. So, I looked and saw it was a thin collar, and it said 'Hunter'. Hm, so its name is Hunter.

Then I noticed that Hunter had a scratch on its hind leg. So, I walked around until I saw a pipe leaking fresh water. I took a small handful and walked back over to the cat, and started to clean the wound. It hissed at my touch, but it soon calmed down. While I was cleaning it I noticed that it is a boy cat. Now that I look at him he didn't look older than nine weeks. Then I ripped off a piece of my purple dress, and start to wrap it around his leg.

I looked down at my work, and was relieved to see that it came out perfectly. Then while I was sitting down Hunter crawled over to me, and curled in my lap. So, I gently rubbed his small head.

There was a sudden feeling, like a knife went through me. It felt like something dark and twisted was right behind me, but when I turned around there was no one there. However, I started to hear Hunter softly growling. So, I gently hide him inside a barrel, and made an 'sssshhhh' sound to him. When I placed the lid down I could feel that presence getting stronger, and I couldn't run away. It was like my feet were glued to the ground. This feeling felt familiar, but I couldn't think straight enough to want to remember.

Out of nowhere I see a twelve year old boy in a long brown robe, and he had a grin that scared me. His eyes are glowing red-like blood-and it was like they were piecing right through me like ice. "Oh, hello little girl; what are you doing here all alone?" he voice held a lot of dark humor.

My body shivered, but I tried to face him anyway. "Actually I'm being watched by Zero."

"Oh really." His grin grew as he looked around, then back at me. "It looks like he isn't around, so why don't I help you?" As his grin grew he moved in closer, and unconsciously I moved back. My heart sunk into my stomach when I felt the stone building pressed on my back. Then his pale head shot up into a loud laugh. "What are you afraid?" then he loomed over me, and I felt myself unable to even breathe.

I looked down to my feet-too afraid to look into his red eyes-and tightened my hands on the tip of my dress. "I… I should really be looking for Zero, so good day." I was going to walk out of his shadow, but he pinned his arms at both sides of me.

His red eyes bore into me, and I shivered when I saw the way he licked his lips and stared at my throat. "Oh don't leave yet; it's been so long since I've had much company." Then his larger-but smaller than Zero's-hand roughly grazed my small pulsing neck. "Especially one with such wonderfully smelling blood."

My entire body stopped; I felt my blood stream stop and my breath catch in my throat. His smirk grew when he leaned into my neck. My body immediately reacted, and I pushed him with whatever strength I had.

I was able to push him off long enough to keep him away for a few moments. "Zero!" Then he pulled me by the arm back to my previous spot before I could even realize what I had just shouted.

His once amused eyes were filled with irritation and impatience. "You little brat, and I was going to just drink half your blood."

My eyes immediately widened. "B… blood. What do you mean 'drink blood'?"

He just chuckled darkly. "You'll see." As he lunged down to try and strike again; my eyes unconsciously closed tightly. I had expected a shot of pain from what I saw was sharp teeth.

However, there never came a bite. What did come was a loud bang sound from right above me. My eyes shot open by the sound, and I saw the boy suddenly go limp, and fall into ashes. I started to shake more before sliding down the wall into the sitting position.

"Sakura." There was a shadow looming over me, and when I looked up I saw Zero.

Seeing his light purple eyes took away my past fear, but soon I felt a shiver again when I saw a gun in his hands. That gun that I found the day I was brought to the house. "Zero, what are you doing with Bloody Rose?" my voice was a whisper, but he looked at me with realization.

He looked down at his gun as I started to get up on my feet. Then he put it back into a holder in his jacket that I never noticed before. "Sakura, listen…"

"Y… you killed that boy." I whispered through my shaking lips.

"HE WASN'T HUMAN!"

"Then what was he?" I asked with pleading eyes. I felt the tears of betrayal leak through my blinking eyes.

Then I felt Zero move in closer. "Sakura."

I automatically moved back. All I could think to do was look up at him with wide eyes. I saw his mouth open to say something, but I started to run off somewhere, anywhere. I heard Zero's steps, but I didn't care I kept running and running. He would have caught me, but for some reason he fell down to his knees.

Not once did even think to look back. I just saw a man-or whatever he was-get killed, by Zero. Something inside my chest started to swell up in a painful way. I felt like I couldn't breathe, and the tears streaming down my pale cheek. It just hurt too much to think about. Why Zero, why did you murder?

-IGOS-

I sat leaning against a tall cherry blossom tree-somewhere lost within the forest. It didn't matter where I went; all I wanted to do was get away. Zero, he was starting to be someone really important to me, but he went off and killed a boy. It didn't even matter to me whether or not whatever it was that he killed was human or not. He still killed, and that's just frightful.

Oto-san, why didn't you tell me that Zero killed, or did you not even know in the first place. No, you had to have known; you always tried to keep something a secret, so was this the secret? I pulled my knees up to my face, and started to cry into my legs. My hands started to pull onto my hair; as though doing so would erase the memory of that boy dying over my head.

Then, slowly it got darker. It was like the shadows that the trees and sun created started to loom closer in my direction. My tears had stopped falling, and my eye lids started to get heavy despite the fact that I wasn't tired at all. My entire body started to go limp, and my mind was getting fuzzy.

I looked up to the sky, and realized it was starting to get really dark. How long have I been out here? Actually, now that I think about it, why am I out here in the forest? Where's Oto-san and Zero? I put my hand on my cheek and felt a thick liquid on my face. Was I crying, why? It feels like something in me is starting to flow away, but what? Did something happen with me and Oto-san or Zero?

Who are Oto-san and Zero? Who am I? Why is it that if I try to remember it all seems like a dream? Like if I try to remember there are a few smudgy images and details, but once I grasp them they slip out of my fingers. What is this feeling?

My eye lids started to fall, but then "Sakura!" there was a desperate shouting somewhere in the distance. Whose voice is that, and why does it sound familiar? Who's Sakura?

Then it hit me. "Zero!" I shout out to him. How could I have forgotten about him and his voice? It doesn't matter now. I ran straight to where I heard his calls.

**Zero'S POV**

Damn it! I would have had her by now if I didn't start getting thirsty! Why did she have to run off like that? If she hadn't then I wouldn't have had to kill that level E right in front of her. Now she probably hates me! My teeth started grinding in frustration as more time went by and I still couldn't find her in this forest. "Sakura!" Where, where is she?!

"Zero!" Huh, Sakura?! I turned immediately to where her voice came from, and ran right down there. Why did she just start answering me now anyways?! Is she ok; did she get hurt?!

Then soon enough there she was panting lightly with her orange hair fallen on her shoulders. Her green eyes looked up at me with very little feeling, but there was a small ounce of relive.

For a long moment we just looked at one another, and I looked over her to see if there were any scratches or something. But nothing was wrong with her; there wasn't a single scratch on her pale skin. So, I took a sigh of relief. Then I started to realize what she did. "Why did you do that!" I yelled at her, and I partially regretted it when I saw her eyes slightly widen.

Then her head tilted to the side, but slowly went back up like if she realized something. Her eyes fell to her feet. "I'm so sorry for running off Zero. I didn't mean to worry you." she gave me a small bow.

I was about to say something, but then there was a loud rumble sound. So, I look up to see it was thunder, and then it started to rain. For a while I just let the rain pour down on me, but then when I looked down at Sakura I saw she was shivering under the drops. So, I take off my sweater and hand it to her. "Here, we have to start going now." She stared up at me for the longest time-it was like her green eyes were trying to look in my soul. So, she just nodded, and put the overly big sweater around her small form. It wasn't very thick, but it reached her ankles, so it should be good enough.

So, we just started to walk through the forest until we made it to the spot where I…. then before we could leave the abandoned area I saw Sakura jog right over to a barrel in the corner. She carefully took off the lid and _'meow'_. …Was that a cat? I saw that it is in fact a cat when she pulled it out of the barrel. It was just this small black kitten that purred in her chest.

"Um, Zero?" I look to her still form. "I'm really sorry that I ran off like that; it's just that…that," I already know. You wanted to leave because you think I'm some sort of cold blooded killer. Right? I just took a deep breath waiting for what she'll say. "It's just that I wanted to help this cat." She whispered.

Wait what? "The cat?"

She just nodded. "You see while we were walking down the street I heard this cat cry out so I came out looking for it, but I guess I got lost in the forest or something. I'm sorry for some reason it's a little hard to remember the details to today." she lightly shook her small head.

She…she can't remember?! How can she not, it just happened a few hours ago? I forced myself to not look at her too much. I just nod at her and start walking down the street-slightly relieved to hear her steps right behind me.

She starts to pant again after we're about half way through. It wasn't that hard to ignore her this time because all I could think about was one thing. _"How could she have forgotten?"_ I look over my shoulder, and catch a glimpse of her covering the cat with the side of the sweater.


	12. Chapter 12: Visitor

**(AN) **This chapter will hold slight Kaien X OC, but it will be more of a subplot. Also please comment.

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

**Sakura'S POV**

I was waiting in the living room for Oto-san to finish with the phone call, and I was just reading more of my stories. Then after a moment Hunter curled up onto my lap, and started to purr. I didn't really know what do about him there, so I just stared at him for a moment. Finally I moved my hand on top of his soft back, and started to caress him.

That's all that happened before Oto-san put the phone down and looked at me. "I just send in the report, so the owner should be able to find him soon." He sat next to me, and looked down at Hunter in my lap. "Aw, that's so cute! Looks like even animals like my little Sakura!"

He moved his hand over to touch the soft fur on his back. Then Hunter immediately shot up, and scratched Oto-san's finger. "Ow!" Then Oto-san started to suck on his wounded finger. I calmed down Hunter by petting his back, and soon he was relaxing on my lap again. "Well it looks like the little cat likes you more than me."

I noticed how Oto-san was silently moping, so I just patted his back. Then he was about to jump at me for a hug-with tear filled eyes. However, Hunter was frightened by the sudden movement, and lunged at Oto-san's face. For a long moment I just looked down at Hunter clawing at Oto-san's face; not really sure what to do or make out of it.

Then I just jumped off the couch, and walked over to Oto-san crying on the floor. I put my hand out, and gently scratched the bottom of Hunter's jaw. And almost immediately he stopped and fell into my arm. For a long moment I just held Hunter in my arms, and looked down at Oto-san's injuries. "I apologize Oto-san it's just that Hunter isn't used to your sudden leaps of joy." I said calmly.

Then he just looks at me with tear filled eyes. So, I got up to get some bandages. When I found them I came back, and start treating his wounds while Hunter was relaxing on the couch. Once I was done he sat up and gave me a small smile. "Thank you Sakura." Then he patted my head softly before getting back to his feet.

We just went back to sitting on the couch, and as Oto-san sat next to me I read my book. Hunter once again curled up on my lap. For a long moment it was very silent until I came across something in my book. It was in the shape of a knight's shield, and it had some sort of weird design to it. So, I looked up to Oto-san. "Oto-san?" he looked as though he were lost in thought, but looked down at me when I asked, and gave me a small smile. "What's this?" Then I pointed to the picture.

He took the book out of my hand for a moment and examined it. Then he let out a small chuckle. "This is a family crest." I tilted my head slightly to the side, and he chuckled again. "Every family has one. It's like a symbol saying that something belongs to that family." After he explained I looked at it again. So this belongs to a family? I was going to ask more, but then a knock came from the front door. "Hold on." He told me before going to the door.

I just sat where I was as he revealed a woman that looked to be about seven-teen. She had dark brown eyes that shimmered with excitement the minute Oto-san opened the door. She also had shoulder length red hair, and she had a rather large bag in her hands. "Hi, my name is Haruka! Are you the man who found my cat?!"She said with thrill.

This was a bit odd because I've never seen someone as cheerful as Oto-san before. However, it was more surprising to see Oto-san a little puzzled for a moment, but he quickly became cheery as well. "Oh, you are the owner?! Don't worry your cat is right here." Then he let her walk inside, and her eyes lit up when she saw me and Hunter on the couch. She skipped her way to us before Oto-san went back to talking. "Oh, and of course I'd like to see some forms to prove you are in fact the owner." Oto-san was still sunny, but there was still a bit of seriousness in his tone.

Haruka was already kneeling in front of me, and petting Hunter-who was lightly licking her finger. Her head shot up, and then she nodded. "Right!" she exclaimed cheerfully at Oto-san. Then she dug into her small pink purse. After a quick moment she pulled out a thin packet, and handed it to Oto-san. "Here you go, sir!"

He gave her a bright smile, and took them from her hands. "Thank you!" he said before looking over the documents. In a way it was a little tiring to be in a room with two people as bright as them.

She ran her hand down Hunter's back one more time before looking at me, and there was an unreadable expression in her eyes. For the quickest moment instead of a bright smile I thought there was a small smirk. "She's a really cute girl!" Then she roughly ruffled my hair. "She your sister?" her eyes fell to Oto-san-with her hand still in my hair.

Oto-san waved his hand a bit with a small smile. "No, actually she's my adopted daughter." It was odd; there was a small flicker of warning when he looked at Haruka.

Her body didn't move in the least, but her eyes slightly moved in the oddest way. "Really, she's your daughter? You look much too young to have a daughter." She said in a happy tone, but Oto-san slightly stiffened-and there was the lightest shade of pink on his cheeks. "But I guess a lot of people are older than they look." I don't know what, but something in her tone sounded odd. Then she just shot up to her feet. "Anyway, I came here to tell you that you guys can keep Hunter." She said before handing Oto-san the bag.

He blinked a few times. "What?" he looked down at her smile dumb founded.

All that made her do was brighten her smile. "Don't get me wrong I really do like Hunter, but since I got him he hasn't been eating a bit. It's so hard to keep a small animal alive-that's what the man I bought him from said. However, I came here to see how the people who found him were doing, and it looks like he likes your daughter. So, he's yours." I was a bit taken back. I actually get to keep Hunter? Then Haruka looked down at me again. "So, will you take good care of him for me?" I just looked at her for a moment before nodding, and that made her smile down at me. She walked over to me, and whispered in my ear. "That's good because Hunter is a special cat. If his master watches over him then he shall do the same in return." Finally she got back to her feet, and looked to Oto-san. "Well I'll be off then."

Oto-san watched her for a moment before stopping her from opening the door any further than an inch. "Wait, why don't I walk you to the gate?" he suggested happily, and she just smiled up at him with a nod. So, Oto-san looked over to me. "Sakura, I'll only be gone for a moment, and would you mind asking Zero if he's ok later-he hasn't come out of his room all day?"

I watch as he walked out the door with the teenage woman-leaving me and Hunter alone. "Ok." I say even though I know he can't hear. I was about to go do what he said-and check up on Zero-but there was a small rumbling sound. So, I looked down, and I saw Hunter rolling around on his back uncomfortably. "Are you hungry, Hunter?" I didn't even need to ask because there was another growling sound that came from him.

So, I got to my feet, and walked over to the bag Oto-san left in here. When I looked through I found a can of cat food. I think I remember seeing Zero open a can with a tool in the kitchen, so I walk to it. Then I searched through the drawers, and soon enough found the can opener. As I remembered how Zero used it, I placed it and started to twist it. The can slowly began to open, but I accidentally sliced my finger across the metal part and started to bleed.

At first I just stared at it; then I put the cat food into a small bowl, and placed it on the floor for Hunter. Finally I started to make my way to the bathroom in search of a bandage. I was just going to go across the hallway, but I stopped when I heard a _crash_ sound from Zero's room.

**Kaien'S POV**

We just walk in silence from the building to the gate. I was a little anxious at the way she just walked down the path like if nothing was wrong.

After what felt like a century; we finally made it to the gate. Then she turns to me with her dark brown eyes, and fake smile. "Well thank you for taking in Hunter, Mr. Cross." She gave me a small wink before trying to go through the gate doors.

Then I quickly-but carefully-stopped the gate from opening any further-by putting my hand on the cold metal gate. I looked down at her with a serious look, but of course the only thing that changes is that her smile turns into her usual smirk. For a long moment I just stared into her eyes-that resembled the darkest chocolate-until I finally forced the words out. "What are you doing here, Momoko?"

She just smirked up at me as her illusion slowly faded, and she looked twenty seven-rather than seventeen, and her hair turning back into her dark shade of blue. Once I could fully see the real her she just chuckled for a moment-which made my heart slightly beat faster. "As usual Cross-kun; you can see right through me. Of course I'm still only able to change the hair color along with the age-I still can't get the eyes to change color." Her eyes sparkled with amusement; this really is the Momoko I remember. "Sorry Cross-kun, but I'm not allowed to tell you what I'm doing. After all it's not my secret to tell."

Once again she was about to go off again, but I grabbed her wrist to stop her. She looked up at me with slight surprise. "Momoko, what does Sakura have to do with this?" It was obvious that she had some sort of interest in her-she's never interested in people that don't have to do with her.

Her smile was small and slightly sad. Then she looked off to the direction of my building. "'Sakura'? 'Cherry blossom'; it's a bit coincidental that you gave her that name-for a number of reasons." She moved away from the gate, and leaned in slightly to me-and my breath slightly hitched from her dark brown eyes. "You do remember don't you? What happened under the cherry blossom tree-so many years ago?" Her eyes were sparkling with amusement, and there was a light layer of desperation. Then she swiftly got off her toes, and gave me a smile-a real smile that I haven't seen in so long. "I can't tell you why I'm here-or how Sakura fits in it-but I can tell you that it will happen soon, and keep in mind that dreams can reveal a vision of the past. Also keep in mind that that boy-what's his name…Zero?-is a vampire, and craves for the taste of blood." Then she lightly patted the top of my head. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Cross-kun. Bye." She left before I could even try to stop her.

Wait! _'Also keep in mind that that boy is a vampire, and craves for the taste of blood'. _Sakura! I didn't think twice to run right off in that direction, but I did take one last glance at Momoko leaving.

**Zero'S POV**

I kept trying and trying to drink down these pills, but none of them ever worked. My breathing was hard and fast, and my forehead was coated in a thick blanket of sweat. The feeling of my burning throat was killing me, and I could tell my eyes were blood red. Again I tried to swallow the pill down with the water, but I ended up coughing vigorously until it was out of my mouth again. My body was shaking, and I knew that I couldn't hold up any longer.

Then I heard my door open, and looked to see it was the last person I needed to see. Sakura! Her green eyes just looked at me with a small tilt of her head. "Zero, what are you doing?" as I looked at her harder her eyes revealed worry. Then her gaze fell on the box of pills-with the scattered pills across the floor. She bent over and picked up a small red pill. "What is this?" she whispered to either me or just herself.

She let the pill fall to the floor, and took a small step toward me. "GET AWAY!" I screamed at her. Her blood smelled like flowers, and if she were to come closer I'd surly lose control.

So, for a long moment she stood there slightly paralyzed. However, she just walked in closer. I was about to say something, but my throat throbbed too much to even let out a sound. I rolled over at clutched at my neck. Then I heard the sound of a quick pace coming to me. "Zero?!" Before I could even do anything Sakura was looming over my slightly curled form. I felt her small hand run across my hair, and her other hand lightly on my shoulder. "Zero, what's wrong? Please tell me."

I tried to yell out; to tell her get away, but my throat burned, and I was starting to lose what sanity I had left. I tried to swing my arm at her, but she just dodged and I crumbled more.

Then I saw it; small drops of blood on my sheets. When I looked up it was coming from her wrist. "B…blood?" I croaked out, and I was using all my being to keep myself from jumping at her.

Her touch was starting to shiver; as though she was being frightened by something. "Ya, I accidentally cut myself with the can opener." She whispered softly.

That's when I lost it. I couldn't stand it anymore her blood smelled like a pure flower, and I couldn't hold myself back. I grabbed onto her wrist, and pinned the rest of her small body to the wall. She let out a sharp gasp, and she was shaking under my grip. I savagely licked off the small stream of blood flowing from her wound.

It tasted good; too good for me ever to forget. Almost immediately I dug my aching fangs into her pale wrist. "Aaahhh!" She groaned out loudly, but I was too lost to understand it. Her blood was incredibly sweet and rich.

Then that's when the visions started to flash in my mind. I could see what she saw, and feel what she felt. She saw everything so beautifully-from a small leaf to a meadow of flowers. How is it that no matter what she looks at she can only see beauty in them? Once that question flashed I realized. What am I doing?! I quickly tore my fangs out of her blood stream, and looked down at her as she did the same with her widened green eyes. She seemed to be conscious, but not as much as before.

Her small form showed the most emotion that I ever seen it give; she was surprised…and afraid. I watched the way her lips trembled with her unspoken words. So, I shot myself off my bed, and started to take steps backwards. All I wanted was to get as far away from what I've done as possible. Then once I felt the wall hit my back I looked down at my trembling hands with her blood on them.

I slid down until I made contact with the floor-with one knee up and the other lying flat on the floor. I could only look down at the carpeted floor. The silence in the room was killing me. Then I was slightly grateful when I heard her footsteps, but then I noticed they were coming to me. "GET AWAY FROM ME, NOW!" I yelled desperately at her. Why would she want to come anywhere near me after what I just did.

However, I didn't hear her steps leaving; she was still standing in front of me. "Zero…" Her voice was nothing less of a whisper.

"GO AWAY!" I couldn't stand the thought of myself pinning her to the wall while I drank her blood. I just can't hate myself anymore. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just get away from me." I wasn't even sure that she heard me.

For so long neither of us moved or spoke. It was so quiet that if I listened close enough I could hear the sound of the wind blowing the leaves outside. Then she spoke. "Zero-"

Before I could even hear another sound I heard loud footsteps run up here, and it was Cross. "Zero, Sakura-" He gasped, and I didn't even have to look up to realize that he saw the teeth marks on her wrists. I could only see the floor, but I felt his eyes burn into me. "Sakura, I was hoping I didn't have to explain this, but it looks like it's too late to hide this. Come this way."

"But Oto-san, Zero-"

Then suddenly she stopped, and I looked up to see her starting to collapse. "Sakura!" unconsciously I jumped, and caught her before she could even touch the floor. Once I held her I saw the marks on her wrists. They were still leaking blood from them. I softly shoved her into Cross's arms. I can't even stand to look at the damage I made. I was on my knees, and my head was being held by my shaking hand. "Just take her away." I growled at Cross.

Thankfully he just left as soon as the words left. After he closed the door I was alone in my dark room. I wanted to kill myself, but what else was new? My chest felt so painful with the memory of her limp body in my arms.


	13. Chapter 13: Comforting

**(AN) **I had a three day weekend, so I thought it be nice to post another chapter :). Guys please review, ok? I want to hear your opinions-whether good or bad.

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

**Sakura'S POV**

My hands were trembling as I sat up. The bed was soft under me, but it was hard to even notice it. It felt like I couldn't breathe. All that seemed clear was what I learned. "Vampire?" I whispered a few minutes after he finished. Nothing made sense anymore. First Zero was just a man I knew and lived with. Now, he's a hunter turned into a level D vampire.

I couldn't even bring myself to look up at Oto-san-standing over my bed-as he silently moved his hand to the top on my head. He didn't move his hand as it laid there; in fact everything was still-too still-for the past few moments. The silence felt like a heavy weight on top of my chest. My eyes stayed locked with the sight of my clasped hands as they trembled. For so long the room was only filled with the sound of light breathing, and the wind wailing outside.

Finally, after a long thick silence, Oto-san lets out a long sigh. I hesitated to look up at him, but I still looked at him through the corner of my eye. He lightly rubbed the back of his neck, and gave me a light hug on my shoulders. "Do you want me to stay longer?" he whispered down at me.

There was a part of me that wanted to him stay, but there was another that told me it'd be best to keep people away. So, I slowly shook my head under his touch, and he stood there silent for a moment. "Alright." Then he leaned down, and gave my forehead a small kiss. When he started to get up there was a part of me that wanted to jump up and hug him so he wouldn't leave. However, I felt to torn to even give it effort. He stopped at the door for a moment, and looked at me over his shoulder. "I'll be in my office if you need anything." For a long moment he just stood there, and I could feel his eyes locked onto my fallen head. I gave him a small nod, and then he left.

I don't know how long I just sat there on my bed. My mind went blank, and all I could do was look out the small window to see the cloudy afternoon. _'Why' _was all I could think about. When did it come to this? Not too long ago everything was just fine, and I actually felt at home, but now what's going on? My knees went up to my face, and I couldn't think straight. All that came to mind was how painful it was when Zero sunk his fangs into my wrist. My thumb gently ran across the now bandaged wound. My body felt tight and heavy.

Then I felt something soft curl at my side. I looked down and saw Hunter curled up on my bed. When I moved his small black head looked up at me with his golden eyes. He purred as he caressed my arm with his small body. My hand moved down, and I pet his head. I weak smile grew onto my tightly shut lips.

He then licked my bandaged bite mark. Immediately the remembrance of Zero licking off blood from my wrist before…before…. I pulled my hand away before any other image could come. I faintly heard the sound of Hunter squeaking at my sudden movement, but I couldn't care enough to look. My body trembled as I held my head in my hands. There was an unfamiliar feeling of tears in my eyes. Even though the tears were small they felt as though they weighted too much to stand.

I couldn't stand it anymore, so I tore the sheets off of me. My body was moving on its own, and it took me to the door despite how weak it felt. However, I stopped when I felt a brush on my ankle, so I looked down and saw Hunter pawing at me. I stared down at him for a moment. It looked as though his golden eyes were trying to understand me. Then I gently pulled him up into my arms, and walked him over to my bed as he purred. When I placed him down I gave him a small pat on the head before leaving the room.

Right now I just needed to get out of all of this. I didn't know where to go, so I just stood there in the hallway with a hand on my throbbing head. It looked the same as it always did, but at the same time it looked like a dream. Somehow I find feeling in my feet, and just wandered through the house. My mind was rushing. All these images and moments were washing in like a tsunami. Ever thing was starting to hurt. The only thing I could see was the floor, and my curled hands at my stomach.

Then I felt something solid tap the top of my head. I stopped, and I looked up to see that it was a door. At first I thought I had just walked into a door, and I could just walk away. However, when I looked at its details-and where I was-I realized what this was the door to. Zero's room. I stared at it for so long, and I didn't know what to do.

My hands were tightening at my side-unsure of what I was to do with them. Zero, he was someone I cared about, and I really did enjoy what time we had with one another. But how am I to face him after this? He's something I never even knew existed. I took a small step back, but I couldn't make my eyes leave the door. **_"What a coward." _**Immediately my entire body stopped right then and there. This wasn't my voice, and it was filled with nothing but dark amusement. It was a voice that somehow made me more scared than anything else in the world.

I turned left and right trying to find where that voice could have come from, but I was alone. There was nothing else I could do but look down at my buckled feet. "W…who?" I whispered to nothing. I waited and waited, but there was no other sound than the silence and my gasping breaths. The silence-for once in so long-was relieving. My heart was pounding in my chest as I turned to the other direction to leave. **_"Leaving someone behind now? You never change."_** I didn't know what to do, so I just fell to my knees. This voice was only a whisper, but I was absolutely terrified by it. My hands shook as they carried the weight of my throbbing head.

Slowly, my head started to find peace, but I still couldn't shake off the unsettling feeling that forced my heart to beat faster than normal. And I just couldn't bring myself to get back on my feet, so for a long while I just sat there on my knees. My hands tightened on my shoulders as I shook uncontrollably. Finally I looked up when I heard the sound of a door opening. I saw Zero standing at the doorway. At first his expression was drowsy and half asleep, but as soon as he saw me he looked as though he'd seen a ghost. His eyes widened and I saw him shudder at the sight of me.

I didn't know how to react to him. My heart was pounding, I felt my body stiffen, and my blood was rushing through my veins rapidly. What confused me most was that it wasn't out of fear; it was…relief. I was relieved that he wasn't vampire/vampire hunter Zero; he was just Zero.

For a short while we simply stared into each other's eyes. I felt like I was in a trance as I looked into his light purple eyes, and saw the worry and fear that flooded his eyes. It hurt to see the way he was holding on to these emotions. I could feel words being formed in my mouth, but I didn't have time to even say a syllable before he started to close his door.

The next thing I knew I just jumped and placing my hand on the edge of the door to keep it open. "Wait Zero." I started in a shout, but it turned into a whisper. I suddenly felt dizzy from the sudden movement, and my grip went weak. My knees shook, and I kept myself up with whatever grip I had left on the door.

I was taken off guard when I felt an arm stop me from falling over. My body slightly leaned into the arm, and I still tried to pick myself up with my hand, but then came another arm. Then I was being held up like a baby. When everything stopped moving I looked up and saw Zero's face close to mine. He looked a little annoyed, but mostly frightened-he couldn't even look me properly in the eyes. It was easy to notice the way he kept trying to look anywhere else but my eyes. "Be careful! Your body still hasn't healed." He whispered down to me, and I felt a small warmth when I he spoke to me more normally.

He was walking me off somewhere, and he was constantly trying to not look me in the eyes. However, I couldn't find myself averting my eyes from his tense face. Why… _'Zero hasn't been doing so well since he was bitten.' _Why didn't I see that Zero was suffering more? On its own, my hand moved up and gained a grip on Zero's shirt. I felt the unsteady step he took once my hand settled there. "I'm sorry that you have to carry me." He continued to walk, but I could feel his muscles tense up under me.

All I could do was look at the way the shadows of the hall way loomed over his stressed face. His eyes were locked on the narrow hall, and his mouth was in a tight line. He looked so tense and thoughtful, but I found myself unable to even want to look away. Soon, I found myself surprise when his mouth finally opened. "It's not like you can walk on your own since…you're in this condition." I saw the way his features filled with guilt, and more than anything I just wanted to make that look go away because I knew he felt more pain then I did.

There were words forming, but they stopped when I heard the squeaking sound of a door opening. I-for the first time since he picked me up-I looked over my shoulder, and I saw my familiar room. So many things were running through my mind, but none of them let me know what to do right now, so I just buried my face into my arm and Zero's chest. There was a moment of hesitation, but he walked me over to my bed, and laid me down on my bed.

He looked as though he didn't know what else to do other than kneel at the side of my bed. For so long I just lay on my bed as he sat at arm's length; obviously trying to keep away. However, after a long while he moved in to pull the blanket over me. "You're shivering, so why didn't you put it on yourself?" He growled at me softly. Then, as his hand was just at the other side of me, he looked down at me, and for a while we just stared into one another's eyes. There were so many different emotions flashing through his eyes; like a powerful hurricane. It was so silent, but also overwhelming. Finally he pulled his hand back while also averting his gaze from me. "Goodbye." He whispered.

…Something about that word sounded horrible. Something about that word made my body tremble. **_"He's going to leave you…forever."_** This whisper was with it a wicked smile, and it pushed me over the edge. My whole body immediately jumped up, and grabbed a hold on Zero's arm. I faintly heard the sound of a sharp gasp, but I ignored it and kept my desperate grip. He struggled for a quick moment, but just fell to his knees. I sat on my bed with my legs under me, and my head was buried in his shoulder. My hands shook as they were locked on to Zero's shirt; both my arms were tightly wrapped around his neck.

For so long there wasn't any other sound other than the sounds of my tears falling into his shoulder. I couldn't sob, but I also couldn't stop the tears from falling. He didn't even try to push away; in fact it felt like he couldn't do anything but stay like that stiff. "Please, don't go." I whispered softly into his ear. My hand moved up and carefully caressed his hair.

He stiffened so much under my touch that his warmth was the only thing proving he wasn't a statue. The silence lasted until he started to tremble in my touch. "Why? Why would you still care about me after what I did?" It hurt so much that his voice was filled with so much agony.

I even felt small drops of water wetting my shoulder. I wanted to help him, but I didn't even know what I could do to help. So, I follow what my body did on its own. I pulled back lightly to see him facing the floor. This expression of his made my chest ach. My hand went to his face, and it worried me even more when he didn't even react to it. "Nothing can ever get me to hate you Zero." I couldn't think to do anything else, but say what I wanted to say for so long.

There was a soft breeze of relief when his head rose to look at me with shock; he seemed to be more alive. Then his own hand gripped on mine-that still remained on his tear stained cheek. His eyes left mine and went to the side; he was avoiding my gaze again. Then I saw his eyes flash with confusion. "Why?" I could hear the frustration boiling in his voice.

So, I continued to stay were I was; hoping that I could say something to help him. "Because despite whatever you are, Zero is Zero. And I like Zero." I whispered to him as gently as I could. He snapped his gaze back to me. I looked into his light purple eyes, and I tried to share my feelings with this gaze. There was still so much confusion in his eyes, so I continued. "You really are like an Onii-san to me-if you don't mind me saying." He's always hiding behind his mask to keep himself in solitude. However, behind that is the most kind person I've ever know-and I'm sure even in the time I don't remember.

I thought I was going to die again when I saw more tears starting to come out, and I felt guilt that I had made it worse. However, he jumped at me like Oto-san. No it wasn't like Oto-san; this was warmer. "Sakura." He whispered into my ear, and I felt a shiver run up my spine. "Thank you." After that I felt the tears fall onto my shoulder, and his tight grip around my shoulders.

For a moment I trembled with this new feeling, but then I just nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist, and my hands went up to grip on to his mid back. I was so glad that I was able to help him, and to make sure that he wouldn't leave me. Just as his tears feel, so did mine.


	14. Chapter 14: Nightmare

**(AN) **I don't really have much to say sooooooooo Please review :)

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

**Kaien'S POV**

My mind was trying to think over everything that Momoko had said. _"I can't tell you why I'm here-or how Sakura fits in it-but I can tell you that it will happen soon, and to keep in mind that dreams can reveal a vision of the past." _I let out a frustrated sigh, and laid my tired head in my hands. As usual Momoko loves to mess with me. That woman will never change. I couldn't stop the small smile from forming on my lips as I thought of me as a child and playing with her. She was about five hundred when I was born I assume. It was so much easier back then. _"'Sakura'? 'Cherry blossom'; it's a bit coincidental that you gave her that name. You do remember don't you? What happened under the cherry blossom tree-so many years ago?"_

Almost immediately I felt my face heat up, and sat straight up in my desk chair. I was able to calm myself enough to gently open my drawer. Then I moved aside some of the files and at the very bottom was a small golden key. I grabbed on to it with a gentle grip, and then walked over to the shelf. I moved aside a few old books until I could see a key hole on the wall. Then I put the key in and turned it with a shaking hand. As it was turned I pulled the key, and took the small door with it. There, in the pure white cube, was a small wooden box.

It was a very old box, but I've made sure that nothing ever ruined it. There wasn't anything grand about the design-a simple redwood box with a golden rose in the middle-but it was important to me. I hesitated, but I opened up the small box, and in it were only two things. There was a small rosary, and a thin silver ring. They had both been gifts from her-a long time ago. _"You do remember don't you? What happened under the cherry blossom tree-so many years ago?"_ I remember, of course I remember. _"Kaien." _How could I forget when you whispered that so gently into my ear?

-IGOS-

I gave up thinking about what Momoko was talking about, and just decided to go to sleep. So, I was laying exhausted on my bed, and was close to sleeping. I felt so tired, but it was hard to sleep with the constant memories of Momoko and I playing over and over. And to think, I was so close to forgetting about her.

With no real hope to sleeping I heard the sound of running feet, and a quick sound of something falling. I was taken by surprise at first, but I soon enough got to my feet quickly and ran to the door. When I opened it I saw Sakura in the middle of the hallway on my knees panting. Then I quickly ran to her. "Sakura, are you alright?!" I shout as I start to kneel at her side. She flinched out of shock and then looked at me, but when I looked in her eyes they weren't looking at me; it was like her eyes were lifeless. At the same time I could see she was scared out of her mind because she was coated in sweat and trembling. I grabbed a grip on her shoulders and shook her. "Sakura!" Finally her eyes started to fill with life, and her eyes started to widen.

She grabbed onto my shirt, and desperately looked up at me. "Oto-san!" I was completely taken off guard by the tears rising up. Then she hung her head as though it were to heavy to carry. "Oto-san, why was there so much blood?" She whimpered at me so desperately, and I saw the way her eyes were so tightly closed. "Why are her eyes red?"

This comment immediately made me look over her and the hallway. She saw blood and red eyes? Is there a vampire somewhere. Then I looked back at her and pulled up her tear stained face to look at me. "Sakura did you see the red eyes in the house?" I asked her softly. After I said 'red eyes' she shivered, but none the less shook her head. "Outside the window?" She just shook her head again. "Then where?"

For a long moment she just sobbed on and sobbed. Then she started to wipe off the tears streaming, but it was to much so her hand just stayed on her eyes. "I think…(Sob)…it was…(Sob)…a dream…(Sob Sob)…but…(Sob)…but…(Sob)…it felt so real…(Sob Sob)."

Oh, so she had a bed dream. I let out a small sigh before looking back down at her, and put my hand on her small head as she sobbed. "Sakura its ok, its ok, it was just a dream and its over now." I pulled her in gently to a hug to try and calm her down, and she just made a tight grip on my shirt. It was like that for a long time, and she continued to cry. This dream must have really scared her.

Could it have been because of what happened with Zero? Wait! _'Keep in mind that dreams can reveal a vision of the past.' _Don't tell me that… "Oto-san?" I was shot back to reality when she called. Her voice still held a few more sobs, but she was calmer.

I just gave her a small smile. "Yes?"

She looked at me for a moment before looking back to the floor. "I'm… worried…that something bad will happen, so can I stay in your room?"

Stay in my room? I just gave myself a small smile before ruffling her dark orange hair. She looked at me with green eyes that once again held an unreadable flicker behind her emotionless wall. "Of course," then I got to my feet and grabbed hold of her hand, "this way." I just lead her to my room as Momoko's words played over and over in my head. _'Keep in mind that dreams can reveal a vision of the past.'_

**Zero'S POV**

It was about midnight when I walked in. The lights were all off, and the room was entirely lifeless. Somehow this setting is unsettling. I was still a little bit irritated that they send me my mission I was about to leave my room but saw Sakura curled up on the floor. So, after she forgave me-which I'm still completely confused and shocked about-I left when she fell asleep.

I let out a small sigh when I was done hanging up the coat. Then I just started to walk down the room. My thoughts were lost somewhere else when I heard a small crumbling sound under my feet. I looked down to see a piece of paper with something written on it, but it was hard to see what it was in this dark room. So, I picked it up and examined it. I was a bit taken back when I noticed it was one of Sakura's drawings. It was one of a cherry blossom flower. It didn't look professional, but it did look really good for a five year old.

What surprised me most was when I small smile curled on my lips. I gave my head a small shake before putting in on the cofe table. Then I started to head back to my room.

-IGOS-

After about an hour, I realized I couldn't sleep. So, I decided to just go to get some water, or something. I made my way to the door, and then I walked down the small hallway. My head was pounding with uncertainty.

I was shot with surprise when I saw a light leading to the kitchen, and when the light went away I heard footsteps. I could already tell by the smell of his blood, who it was. It was that idiot Kaien. I groaned softly as I made my way to the kitchen, and saw him looking through the fridge. I narrowed my eyes at him when he noticed my presence, but of course he just acts like his usual bimbo self. "Oh, hello Zero~! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I looked to the side, and was surprised to see Sakura leaning against the couch, fast asleep.

"Oh, just getting a little midnight snack~." Then he seemed to follow my gaze to the passed out girl. "Oh, well it seemed that she had a small nightmare because she came to my room earlier. So, I was letting her stay in my room for a while, but I felt like getting a little snack, and she followed. I guess she got tired of waiting." I just stared at her small face, lost somewhere else. "However the weird thing is that the only thing she could say about it was '_red eyes'_ and something about 'blood'"_. _I turned my attention to the man-who for once had a serious expression-stare at her deeply. "Zero, do you think…"

He couldn't finish the sentence. "That her family was killed by vampires?" he just nodded. "I don't know." I really don't. I wish I knew, but nothing is making sense. What is she, where did she come from, and what happened?

"Zero, is there something you know?"

I didn't look at him, but I felt his eyes burning into me, looking for an answer. I kept my gaze steadily on her. I narrowed at the thought that she and the girl from my past are the same. They had to be and I knew it. She would at times look like she was lost in something, but forget what it was once she was shot out. She also seemed to have forgotten that I killed that level E in front of her after only a few hours. "No." I knew it, but I couldn't tell him.

Thankfully he just dropped it, and went back to being the biggest idiot in the world. "Well, I'm going to have my little meal~." I was about to go back to my room, but I was interrupted by the sound of the twit. "Oh, Zero, would you please carry little Sakura to her room~? I'd do it, but I'm a little busy, and I don't think I'm old enough to carry her myself~."

I gave him a glare, and it looked like it made him shiver. Then I was interrupted by the sound of a sleeping groan, so I looked to see the small girl moving slightly in her sleep. She was as innocent looking as ever. "Fine." I couldn't help it-just like in the past-her presence just made me want to help her, even to this point. I hated it, but I couldn't help it.

With the sound of the idiot in the background, I walked over to her sleeping figure, and picked her right up. Only slightly noticing how small and light she was, and how perfect she fit in my arms. Her small legs dangled right over my upper arm, and her small figure rested in them. I felt the tickling of her long dark orange hair brushing my neck.

Then I start to walk up to her room, and as I did I slightly watched the peacefulness of her face. Then I carefully opened the-slightly opened-door to her room. I took silent steps to her small purple bed, and slowly laid her down under her sheets. I tried to ignore the small feeling of wanting to keep her in my arms longer.

I don't know why, but I looked down at her a little longer, and looked at her enclosed eyelids-thinking about her deep green eyes. Then I mentally shook my head, and started to walk out of the room. I heard a low mummer come from her when I just barely got to my feet. I quickly looked down at her, and saw her face was reacting in pain, and her small hands tightening a grip on her sheets. I felt like shaking her right awake, but I stopped when I heard it. "Ya…ma…moto."


End file.
